


Splendente di Gloria

by mistero



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Het, Manager/Player, Original Character(s), Pre-Het
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistero/pseuds/mistero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>«Siamo stati stupidi ad aspettare tanto. Ho appena realizzato» le morse un seno facendola gemere «che domani ti vedrò andare via. E» le sfiorò con le labbra lo zigomo destro «non» poi la bocca «voglio.»</em><br/>Una giovane cantante decide di prendere parte ad un evento di beneficenza un po' inusuale per una ragazza: una partita di calcio.<br/>Il suo allenatore è una leggenda dello sport. E ha occhi come nessun altro.<br/>Cosa succederà fra allenamenti, partita e post-partita?<br/>Se avete apprezzato "Sono i tuoi occhi ad indicarmi la strada" vi innamorerete di nuovo!</p><p> <strong>Roberto Baggio/Original Female Character</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gloria accettò subito di partecipare, malgrado le proteste della sua agente.  
Quando chiamarono per proporle di giocare lei ed Anne-Marie erano assieme nel salone di casa sua, una grande stanza bianca, luminosissima e povera di mobilio: solo il pianoforte, la sua chitarra preferita, una poltrona e, mentre studiava, il suo leggio.  
Erano alla seconda scala di riscaldamento quando il telefono di Anne-Marie cominciò a squillare.  
«Bevi un sorso d'acqua e riposa la voce, io sento chi è. Pronto? … Ma certo, ciao, Olivier. Dimmi tutto. … Capisco. E quando sarebbe? … Mi dispiace, ma devo dirti di no, è proprio fra una registrazione e l'altra. È impossibile. … No, capisco, ma- … Mi dispiace, non so davvero come aiutarli. E poi lo sai che non gioca mai. … Chi, scusa? No, ascolta, Olivier, non insistere. Mi dispiace ma è un no. Però faremo una generosa donazione, questo puoi riferirlo. Buonpomeriggio.».  
«Chi era?», chiese Gloria ritornando dalla cucina con due bicchieri d'acqua.  
«Nessuno, un giornale sudamericano, per un'intervista...»  
«E ti hanno chiesto di fare una donazione per cosa?»  
«Una donazione? Ma no, nessuna donazione.»  
«Anne-Marie, ti ho sentito.»  
«Ma no, tesoro, avrai capito male. Torniamo ai nostri vocalizzi, su. E adesso cosa stai facendo?»  
«Richiamo l'ultimo numero.»  
«...d'accordo, aspetta, era Olivier, dall'ufficio stampa. C'è un'iniziativa di raccolta fondi e l'hanno contattato per chiedere la tua partecipazione. Ma gli ho detto di rispondere no, naturalmente, figurati che è il 25, proprio fra le registrazioni di Napoli e Londra, e si svegliano adesso, due settimane prima, che faccia tosta...»  
«Che cos'è l'iniziativa?»  
«...»  
«Anne-Marie, che cos'è?»  
«Una partita di calcio.»  
Questo strappò una risata a Gloria. Le sue passioni sportive avevano sempre fatto storcere il naso alla sua elegantissima manager. Senza contare che l'Italia aveva sconfitto la Francia in amichevole pochi giorni prima.  
«A quanto pare gli organizzatori ci tengono che ci sia in campo almeno una ragazza, ma quella che ha giocato l'anno scorso ha dato forfait -quell'attrice coi capelli rossi, non mi ricordo come si chiama... hanno saputo che ti piaceva il calcio, io quante volte te l'avrò detto di evitare di dire troppo in giro che hai gusti da maschiaccio?, e hanno pensato di chiedere a noi. Il che naturalmente è ridicolo, e io...»  
«Adesso sì che capisco tutto. Ma dai, invece sarebbe bello partecipare. I pezzi da registrare li ho pronti da almeno due mesi, è per una buona causa... e non mi faccio mica male, Anne-Marie...»  
«Assolutamente no. Non si sa mai cosa può succedere, e poi non sei affatto brava, avrebbe una pessima ricaduta sulla tua immagine pubblica.» disse l'agente dando le spalle alle sua pupilla.  
«Veramente pensavo fossimo d'accordo di non preoccuparci troppo della mia immagine pubblica. E poi lo sai che mi diverte così tanto il calcio...» replicò Gloria, abbracciandola e poggiandole la testa sulla spalla. Anne-Marie non rispose.  
«Almeno dimmi chi ha aderito all'evento.»  
«Ma non lo so, i soliti uomini dello spettacolo, cantanti, attori, e poi qualche calciatore vero... e poi...»  
«E poi?»  
«Ma non so, Olivier ha detto... quel giocatore che aveva i capelli particolari, uno che ha sbagliato un rigore importante, non so, un italiano, B-qualcosa...»  
«Baggio? Roberto Baggio?». L'incredulità che venava la voce di Gloria era palese.  
«Sì, forse sì, ti dice niente?»  
«Stai scherzando?! Robi Baggio, Anne-Marie, Robi Baggio! Il Divin Codino! È una leggenda vivente!»  
« _Mon Dieu!_ Senti, Gloria, anche fosse lui, questo tizio avrà giocato bene negli anni '90, ma adesso è solo un vecchietto. E poi tu fai la cantante, non il calciatore, vedi di ricordartelo!»  
«Chiamo Olivier.».

Anne-Marie cercò senza successo di protestare.  
«Olivier, sono Gloria. Puoi spiegarmi questa storia della partita? Anne-Marie parlava di-». Si sentì la voce eccitata dell'uomo che all'altro capo del telefono vomitava parole a ritmo concitato.  
«Ma sei sicuro? Com'è possibile, Olivier, con tutti i suoi infortuni... Ah, ho capito! E quindi- … Ma è fantastico! Di quanti giorni si tratterebbe? … A Roma, immagino? … Olivier, richiamali e dì che sarò dei loro. Assolutamente. Adesso parlo con Anne-Marie e organizziamo tutto. E, Olivier? Grazie.».  
Gloria interruppe la comunicazione e si voltò, pronta ad affrontare lo sguardo accusatorio della sua agente e insegnante.  
«Andiamo, non fare quella faccia. È solo per cinque giorni. Ci si allena solo un paio d'ore ogni pomeriggio. La mattina potrò studiare. E starò attentissima a non farmi male. Sarò l'unica donna, vedrai che avranno tutti un occhio di riguardo... E poi» concluse con sguardo sognante «pensa, saremo allenati dal miglior numero 10 della storia del calcio...».  
«Mmh, proprio quello che ci vuole, per una cantante. Vediamo di ricominciare con i vocalizzi, forza.» fu la burbera risposta di Anne-Marie. E poi, sottovoce, tornando a sedersi al pianoforte: « _En plus, le meilleur numéro 10 dans l'histoire du football est Zidane._ »


	2. Chapter 2

Dopo quella telefonata Gloria intensificò la durata delle sue corse mattutine e riuscì persino a convincere Anne-Marie a contattare un preparatore fisico che le desse una mano per le due settimane precedenti l'inizio degli allenamenti.  
Non giocava mai a calcio, questo era vero.  
Quando era molto piccola, con i maschi che la lasciavano stare con loro solo perché era brava a segnare: quelle partite sul campo di cemento della sua scuola elementare erano state le uniche della sua vita. Per il resto si divertiva con il pallone -ancora oggi le capitava di passare qualche ora a correrci dietro, tirare immaginarie punizioni e provare dribbling epici contro inconsapevoli alberi- ma non aveva certo esperienza di gioco.  


Scoprì ben presto che la mancanza di esperienza non sarebbe stata un problema.  
Era arrivata quella mattina da Milano. Dopo la consueta trafila aeroporto-taxi-albergo si era rifugiata con Anne-Marie nella sala riservatale per cantare un po'; pranzo obbligato e veloce e poi, lo stomaco chiuso quasi stesse andando ad un'audizione, via filata verso il primo allenamento.  
Si ritrovarono tutti a bordocampo per le presentazioni, i ringraziamenti, la consegna delle maglie: rossa, per il suo team. L'atmosfera era amichevole. Gloria sarebbe stata divertita dal chiacchiericcio spensierato che la circondava e dagli scherzosi corteggiamenti dei presenti se la sua attenzione non fosse stata immediatamente catalizzata da una figura che più delle altre sembrava emanare un'aura di gioia.  
Cercò di non fissarlo.  
Naturalmente era stata curiosa di conoscerlo -santo cielo, appena Olivier le aveva parlato della possibilità si era eccitata come una bambina- ma non si sarebbe mai aspettata di avere una reazione tanto violenta al solo vederlo.  
Non era eccitazione. Non era il batticuore per un incontro a lungo atteso.  
Non era attrazione fisica -almeno un paio dei ragazzi che avrebbero giocato la partita, un suo collega cantante e un giovane attore, erano così belli da togliere il fiato.  
Non seppe nemmeno lei cosa l'aveva colpita.  
Una scintilla di rivelazione, una spada di luce; le trapassò le spalle e i polsi e la inchiodò lì, sull'erba, legata ad un punto imprecisato degli spalti, crocifissa dalla sensazione precisa e misteriosa che quell'uomo avrebbe significato qualcosa di importante nella sua vita.  
Il boato sordo del sangue che battendo la assordava le impedì di ascoltare le frasi di saluto pronunciate dagli organizzatori e dall'allenatore della squadra che sarebbe stata loro avversaria.  
Poi iniziò a parlare lui. Roberto Baggio.  
«Anch'io mi associo ai ringraziamenti, naturalmente! È un onore e un privilegio essere qui, sapete bene quanto ci tenevo ad esserci e fare la mia parte. Per quanto riguarda i miei obiettivi, come li avete chiamati», Roberto incrociò lo sguardo del suo ex compagno di squadra e momentaneo collega allenatore ridendo, «ho tutte le intenzioni di divertirmi e far divertire chi ci verrà a veder giocare, proprio come suggeriva Billy, quindi chiederò la massima concentrazione. E poi, laggiù!,» si voltò, questa volta il sorriso indirizzato ai suoi “giocatori”, «visto che abbiamo in squadra una giovane attaccante sarebbe bello andarsi a cercare un primato e vedere se riusciamo a far segnare per la prima volta una ragazza in questa gara tradizionalmente maschile! Ci darà una spinta in più, che ne dite, ragazzi?».  
E, mentre tutti applaudivano e approvavano con allegria, Gloria, abbacinata, scorse il lampo verde malandrino nello sguardo di Baggio e la strizzata d'occhio a lei riservata.

Doveva scuotersi.  
«Se non ci sono domande le due squadre si possono separare. Nessuno? In tal caso, la squadra A resti qui e la B segua Billy. Buon lavoro a tutti, signori!».

«Ti sei già fatta beccare disattenta dal mister, eh?» sentì dire Gloria nel caos generale.  
La sua mente, perennemente settata sulla musica, ci mise meno di un secondo a realizzare che quella era davvero una bella voce: calda e pastosa, una nota baritonale che non si dimentica facilmente.  
Prima che potesse associarla ad una delle sue nuove conoscenze l'ombra di Pierfrancesco la coprì.  
Fra l'altezza, i capelli scuri e la barba incolta sembrava un enorme orso bruno, lì in piedi accanto a lei con il suo metroesettanta scarso, bianca come il latte.  
«Se fossimo in un club ti saresti già guadagnata una lavata di capo, mascherina.» le disse in tono giocosamente severo. «Ma mi sa che sei troppo caruccia per prenderti delle sgridate serie, eh? E le tue canzoni piacciono a tutti, non vorremo rischiare di farti piangere e rovinarti la voce...»  
Gloria sorrise, ancora distratta dal pensiero di quell'occhiolino e dalla bellezza della voce di Pierfrancesco. «Hai ragione, dovrò stare più attenta. Mi faresti da orso guardiano? Quando mi distraggo, tu mi tiri una zampata.»  
«Orso? Ahò, che stai a insinua'? Che assomiglio a un orso forse?»  
«Non dirmi che è la prima volta che te lo dicono.»  
«Ma guarda questa qui! Siamo insolenti, eh?». Pierfrancesco rise, una risata piena, virile.  
«Sai cosa ti dico: me piaci, mascherina. Vedrai che andremo d'accordo.»  
«Lo spero proprio! Altrimenti sarei in guai seri!»  
«Ecco, però, se non vuoi finirci, nei guai, scolla gli occhi da Baggio per trenta secondi, almeno mentre mi parli, eh?».  
Gloria arrossì violentemente. «Ma dai, che dici, ti sto guardando.»  
«Seeeee, come no.», rispose Pierfrancesco ghignando e scuotendo la testa.  
«Certo che io a voi donne non vi capirò mai. C'è uno come Riccardo, giovane, con quei bei fari blu in mezzo alla faccia, e tu su chi vai in fissa? Su quello coi capelli grigi che non somiglia nemmeno a George Clooney. Mah, io glielo dico sempre a mia moglie che siete strane. Guarda lei, che si è sposata me....»  
«Sai una cosa, orso? Anche a me piaci.»  
«E menomale, va'. Andiamo a vedere come si comincia 'sto allenamento. E poi dopo me la canti quella tua canzone sulla nave che rientra nel porto? Mia figlia ci perde la testa, sai.».

Baggio li aveva mandati a cambiarsi e Gloria aveva scoperto con notevole piacere di avere uno spogliatoio tutto per sé. Rientrando in campo Pierfrancesco, impressionante nella sua divisa rossa, colse l'occasione per lamentarsi a mezza voce dei privilegi concessi a quelli che fanno gli occhi dolci al mister e Gloria gli tirò senza troppi complimenti una gomitata.  
Sembrava si conoscessero da sempre: quel punzecchiarsi a vicenda non avrebbe potuto essere più gustoso, l'inizio era davvero stato dei migliori.  
L'allenamento, in compenso, mise subito in chiaro che l'imbranataggine era diffusa.  
Stretching, andature, palleggi... tutti se la cavavano, più o meno, ma quando si trattò di improvvisare una partitella di soli quindici minuti i ritmi furono imbarazzanti e Baggio sembrò nascondere un sorriso dietro l'aria pensosa che la mano poggiata sul viso gli donava.  
«Beh, ragazzi», concluse l'ex Codino dopo un paio d'ore «abbiamo un po' di lavoro da fare! Riposate come si deve ché io stasera penso a qualche soluzione tattica e domani vediamo di oliare un paio di meccanismi. Bravi però, e grazie a tutti!».  
Tutti ricambiarono il ringraziamento e poi via a testa bassa sotto la doccia.  
«Un po' di lavoro, lo chiama... qui ce vuole un miracolo» mugugnò Pierfrancesco all'orecchio della sua nuova amica.

Gloria s'infilò con un sospiro soddisfatto sotto l'acqua calda. Mentre s'insaponava con un nuovo docciaschiuma cercò dentro sé il senso di calma e completezza che sempre seguiva al sudore, all'entusiasmante fatica del correre dietro a una palla.  
Quella familiare serenità era lì, presente, rassicurante, la sentiva pervadere i suoi muscoli e avvolgerla come una coperta fresca. Ma si accorse anche, immediatamente, che qualcosa non andava; qualcosa era diverso.  
Percepiva come un calore partire dalla bocca dello stomaco e allagare lentamente il suo petto, la sua pancia. Una pietra morbida, un animale pesante che si stiracchiava e allungava le zampe fino al cuore.  
Si sforzò di non farci caso e di concentrarsi sul decidere se il profumo di quel docciaschiuma -prugne giapponesi?- le piacesse o meno; ma non era così semplice. Anche senza analizzare la sensazione temeva di sapere che cosa l'aveva causata. Un momento, un solo momento: era bastato posare gli occhi su Baggio e si era incantata. Non riusciva proprio a spiegarsi il perché.  
Fortuna che Pierfrancesco con la sua ruvida simpatia l'aveva fatta emergere dalla trance estatica dell'inizio del pomeriggio, altrimenti avrebbe giocato ben poco.  
Già così erano un disastro, figurarsi se lei fosse rimasta impalata in mezzo al campo ad ogni occhiata del loro provvisorio allenatore.  
No: era stata brava. Si era imposta di guardarlo dritto negli occhi e di comportarsi come se tutto fosse normale, come se non avesse sentito quel rintocco, quel suono ancestrale che in un sussurro intellegibile le aveva detto che lei già lo conosceva, quell'uomo, che era importante e sarebbe stato di nuovo importante.

Gloria uscì dal suo spogliatoio. Stava giusto dicendosi quanto fosse orgogliosa di essere riuscita a sostenere lo sguardo di Baggio quando se lo ritrovò davanti.  
Incontrollato, il pensiero che la stesse aspettando le attraversò la mente, e subito Gloria lo censurò. Ma non abbastanza in fretta da evitare di arrossire. Al diavolo la sua carnagione così chiara che avvampava tanto rapidamente. E la sua risoluzione di guardare sempre Baggio negli occhi scomparve -almeno il tempo necessario a nascondere il rossore sulle guance.  
«Ehi, Gloria, bei dribbling, oggi! Non stavo scherzando quando ho detto che vorrei vederti far goal, sai? E ora che vi ho visti giocare ne sono ancora più sicuro. Ti faremo segnare, vedrai.».  
Gloria aveva sollevato di nuovo la testa, ricomposta, una statua cortese di dignità e pallore.  
«Ti ringrazio, mister, sei troppo gentile.».  
«Mister? Andiamo, so che non ci hanno presentati ma lasciamo perdere i formalismi.» disse lui ridendo, gli occhi illuminati, e l'animale acciambellato sullo stomaco di Gloria si stiracchiò di nuovo e le infilò le unghie nel petto.  
«Allora ti ringrazio, Roberto.».  
Baggio non sembrò soddisfatto.  
«Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?» s'informò Gloria, cercando di sembrare sufficientemente indifferente al fatto che lui si fosse rabbuiato.  
«No, solo... ti prego, non chiamarmi Roberto. Mi chiamano così soltanto quando c'è qualcosa di preoccupante da discutere. O quando sono arrabbiati con me!» aggiunse, sorridendo di nuovo. «Sono Robi.» le disse, tendendole la mano.  
Per qualche motivo Gloria ebbe un'impressione di _deja-vù_ che la fece commuovere oltre misura. Strinse la mano abbronzata di Robi e lo guardò, inclinando la testa, tentando di afferrare quella commozione per i capelli, seguirla e farsi portare alla sua origine.  
Ma la stretta si sciolse troppo presto, e Gloria si ritrovò a combattere per ritrovare l'equilibrio, come se di colpo il suo baricentro si fosse trasferito nel punto in cui fino a pochi istanti prima le loro mani erano unite.  
«A domani.», stava dicendo intanto lui, regalandole un ultimo sorriso e incamminandosi verso l'uscita.  
«A domani... Robi.» sussurrò Gloria, inascoltata.

Qualche secondo dopo era ancora ferma nel corridoio quando un'ombra silenziosa occupò tutto il suo campo visivo.  
Capì subito di chi si trattava.  
Pierfrancesco, gli occhi nerissimi spalancati in una sincera meraviglia, che le chiedeva stupefatto: «Ma che fai sul serio?».


	3. Chapter 3

Gloria non sapeva se ridere o sprofondare nella malinconia più nera.  
Per un po' rimase in silenzio, poi nella penombra chiese a Pierfrancesco: «Mi accompagni al mio albergo, orso?». Lui la osservò con attenzione per qualche istante e alla fine, notandone il viso stanco, decise di essersi fatto gli affari altrui a sufficienza, per quel giorno.  
«Sicuro, mascherina. Andiamo.».  


La sua stanza era anonima come solo una stanza di hotel può essere.  
Gloria si spogliò, s'infilò nell'inseparabile vestaglia e si buttò sui cuscini. Era inquieta, e i muri asettici di quella camera non l'aiutavano a rilassarsi. Aveva creduto di saper dominare i suoi sentimenti, di poterli controllare sempre e comunque; aveva imparato ad analizzare ogni sfumatura d'emozione, catalogarla e incanalarla in musica e parole, quando ne aveva voglia e sentiva di voler raccontare qualcosa. Perciò oggi faticava ad accettare di non poter mettere la briglia a quella bestia dispettosa che le si era acquattata nel petto.  
Pensò all'improvviso che forse, se non poteva domarla, poteva cantarle una canzone e farla addormentare.  
Prese la chitarra e iniziò un arpeggio sommesso, occhi chiusi, ancora semisdraiata sul letto, cercando le corde a tentoni e abbandonandole quando non suonavano giuste. Pian piano cominciò a seguire una linea precisa, aggiungere qualche accordo al puro arpeggiare, dare pennate con più energia e arrotondare i suoni per poi ridiscendere in un ritmo lento, sensuale, malinconico. Era un tango!, si rese conto di colpo, un tango in dieci note, e si mise a cantare una melodia senza parole, solo vocali che scivolavano su di lei e su quei mobili incolori in un incessante accelero-intreccio-sospendo-colpisco, accelero-intreccio-sospendo-colpisco, accelero-intreccio-sospendo-colpisco... crollò addormentata prima di mezzanotte.  
Si ritrovò nel tunnel dove aveva parlato con Roberto e gli aveva stretto la mano. Nel sogno, Robi non lasciava la presa, ma la attirava a sé e la abbracciava, e in quell'abbraccio c'era una dolcezza che Gloria non aveva mai conosciuto. «Ti ho vista in un sogno», le sussurrava all'orecchio, e il mormorio della sua voce sembrava un canto. Gloria si svegliò e scoprì che nel sonno aveva stretto la chitarra a sé e ne aveva fatto suonare le corde.  
Rimase sveglia fino all'alba, chiedendosi cosa le stesse succedendo.

La mattina fu simile alla precedente. Vestirsi, cantare, mangiare qualcosa.  
Anne-Marie notò le occhiaie e la rimproverò, ricordandole che la sua voce aveva bisogno del giusto riposo, ma Gloria ci fece a malapena caso; aveva ancora in mente l'immagine di Roberto che la stringeva a sé.  
Quando, in ritardo, uscì dall'albergo per prendere un taxi e correre al campo d'allenamento, trovò una sorpresa ad aspettarla: Pierfrancesco era appoggiato ad una macchina grigia con un piccoletto munito di minimaglia della Roma in braccio.  
«Ehilà mascherina! In ritardo come le dive, eh? Noi invece siamo arrivati prestissimo, non è vero campione?». Quello scricciolo fece cenno di sì con la sua criniera di riccioli neri e si conquistò immediatamente il cuore di Gloria. «Ti presento Daniele!».  
«Ciao, Dani» salutò lei prendendo con aria solenne la manina paffutella.  
«Tao!» rispose Daniele entusiasta, stringendole un dito e sorridendo.  
«Visto che ometto? Ci sa già fare con le ragazze» disse tutto orgoglioso Pierfrancesco mentre Gloria rideva di gusto. «E uno di questi giorni ti porterò da conoscere anche la più grande, quando le ho detto che avresti giocato nella mia squadra è impazzita. Ma, per adesso, salta in macchina ché siamo in ritardo! E ringrazia che sono venuto a prenderti, nessuno conosce le scorciatoie di Roma meglio di me.»  
«Dani, aiutami a ringraziare il tuo papà per essermi venuto a prendere e per essere er mejo guidatore de Roma. Ascolta, diciamo insieme: “Grazie...”» «Gaccie...» «”...Papà Orso!”» «..Pa...Pap... Pap-osso. Paposso, paposso!» «Bravissimo!» gridò Gloria.  
Pierfrancesco sollevò Daniele e se lo mise ad altezza occhi, faccino contro muso duro: «Ma che bravissimo e bravissimo, ci mancava solo questa... Dani, impara subito una lezione importante: mai, mai, mai allearsi con le donne contro un innocente uomo compagno di sventure.»  
«Paposso!» rispose Daniele ridendo felice, e afferrò il naso di Pierfrancesco come fosse il suo gioco preferito.  
«È finita. Mi ha già tradito per una bella ragazza.» sospirò lui con aria tragica.  
«Andiamo, orsacchiotti, montate, altrimenti arriviamo in ritardo davvero!».

L'allenamento andò meglio del giorno precedente.  
Soprattutto la partitella di allenamento, oggi di due tempi di quindici minuti ciascuno, era stata divertente: Baggio aveva proposto qualche schema e i primi tentativi di messa in pratica erano stati ottimi.  
Gloria si era guadagnata i complimenti di tutti segnando un goal da punizione.  
Merito anche di Pierfrancesco: giocava contro di lei, in difesa e, anche per via della sua notevole imponenza, era di quei difensori che tuquandovediqualcosachecorrebuttalogiùpoiseprendianchelapallaamen!.  
Funzionale, non c'era nulla da dire, ma spesso falloso.  
Quei trenta minuti di partitella erano stati gli unici tranquilli di tutto il pomeriggio, per Gloria.  
Durante il riscaldamento e le discussioni tecniche era stata perseguitata dal ricordo del sogno di quella notte. E, come se non bastasse, aveva l'impressione che gli occhi di Roberto si fossero soffermati su di lei più spesso del normale. Ma non poteva essere, giusto? Sembrava le fissasse il collo: indossava due piccole opali brillanti e la giornata era assolata, forse il suo sguardo era attratto dalla luce che la collana catturava.  
Quando avevano cominciato a giocare però era riuscita a pensare solo alla partita, complice anche la sensazione di non essere più seguita dai due specchi verdi: Daniele, fino a quel momento bravo e buono vicino al suo papà, era stato affidato alle cure di Robi, che, fra il piccolo e la partita, era stato costretto ad attingere a tutte le sue riserve di concentrazione.  
Mentre bevevano, alla fine dell'allenamento, Baggio aveva commentato il lavoro giornaliero con il bimbo che gli si appendeva al collo come non lo volesse lasciare più.  
E al momento di tornare in spogliatoio, quando qualcuno dei compagni aveva fatto il tentativo di prenderlo in braccio, Dani aveva messo il broncio e si era stretto ancora di più a Roberto, nascondendo il musetto dietro i capelli argentati.  
Roberto era chiaramente deliziato, si capiva con facilità quanto adorasse i bambini.  
«Irresistibile il tuo cucciolo!» aveva detto a Pierfrancesco, l'unico ad essere riuscito a conquistarsi Daniele e riprenderlo in braccio.  
Gloria, lì accanto, non poté evitare di pensare che irresistibili erano i suoi occhi quando si spalancavano nei sorrisi e sembravano assorbire tutta la luce a disposizione.

«Gloria, aspetta un attimo.» disse Baggio quando lei fece per incamminarsi verso le docce dietro a Pierfrancesco. «Hai da fare, stasera?».  
«Come hai detto, scusa?» mormorò Gloria con un filo di voce.  
Roberto arrossì. DECISAMENTE irresistibile. Senza contare che così erano partita patta, quanto a rossori: certo sulla pelle di lui si notava molto meno, ma si poteva considerarlo lo stesso un uno pari e palla al centro.  
«Non intendevo... volevo solo chiederti... se ti va di fermarti qui ancora un'oretta.», tentò di rimediare Robi portandosi la mano sulla nuca e guardando lontano, chiaramente a disagio. «Qui sul campo, intendo. Sì, ecco, ho pensato» continuò, azzardando uno sguardo nella sua direzione, «che potevamo lavorare un po' sulle punizioni, se ti va. Hai un buon tiro, potremmo migliorare le tue capacità. Che ne dici?» concluse, e tornò a guardarla in viso.  
«Ma certo. Mi farebbe davvero piacere» rispose Gloria, la voce ancora bassa.  
Poi si accorse che gli occhi di lui erano scesi a guardare un punto appena sopra la sua clavicola, dove il filo d'argento che portava al collo si concludeva nelle due minuscole opali.  
Allora non se l'era immaginato.  
«Era un regalo di mio nonno. È stupendo il modo in cui cattura la luce, vero?» gli disse senza pensarci «Quasi come-» si frenò appena in tempo.  
Si impose di ricordarsi che non sapeva nulla di lui, che era di svariati anni più grande e, soprattutto, che era felicemente sposato. Perciò niente frasi di dubbia interpretazione, tantomeno su quanto belli fossero i suoi occhi.  
«Perdonami,» stava dicendo intanto Robi, come tornato da un viaggio in una terra lontana, «sono delle pietre così strane. È come se mi ricordassero qualcosa, ma non...» allungò la mano sinistra fin quasi a sfiorare il suo collo, poi si riscosse e la ritrasse in fretta. «Sono molto belle».  
Gloria aveva vissuto sette secoli nell'arco dei sette secondi che le dita di Roberto avevano impiegato per avvicinarsi a lei e tornare indietro. Tornò a respirare -e si sentì viva, incredibilmente viva.  
Lui fece un passo indietro, si passò la stessa mano che poco prima l'aveva quasi raggiunta sugli occhi, come a risvegliarsi; poi sorrise, un sorriso fanciullesco, e le chiese: «Ti fermerai, allora?».  
Gloria si stupì della voce sicura e con cui rispose: «Forza, mister, fai del tuo meglio. Come si tirano le punizioni?».  
Fu quasi come ascoltare un'altra donna parlare. Pacificata, allegra, certa del suo posto nel mondo.  
Possibile che un istante di contatto metafisico con un uomo che non conosceva fosse in grado di trasformarla così?  
Quando lui le posò la mano sulla spalla destra e le disse «Vieni» smise di chiederselo e si limitò a seguirlo, tremando per il calore della pelle sopra la sua.


	4. Chapter 4

«Vieni» aveva detto, e le aveva messo una mano sulla spalla.  
Quell'unica parola l'aveva lasciata tremante e indifesa, ad abbandonarsi totalmente al corso degli eventi, scivolando nel morbido guscio della fiducia che Roberto e il suo palmo caldo generavano in lei.  
L'aveva guidata fin davanti ad una delle aree e poi l'aveva lasciata.  
Pallone ai piedi, le aveva spiegato qual era il modo migliore di far impattare il piede sulla sfera per mandarla a segno con una parabola efficace. Dopodiché aveva posizionato le sagome alla distanza opportuna per creare una barriera e si era diretto verso la porta.  
«Farò il finto portiere per te!».  
Gloria l'aveva guardato darsi da fare cercando di prestare attenzione alle sue parole, sentendosi ancora sospesa in una dimensione ovattata, dove tutto scorreva facile, dove qualunque cosa lei avesse fatto sarebbe stata perfetta, dove nulla poteva andare male.  
«Adesso» le aveva gridato Robi da lontano «devi cercare di visualizzare la porta e la linea che vuoi far disegnare alla palla il più chiaramente possibile! Concentrati, immagina il tiro in tutti i suoi dettagli e poi calcia!».  
Gloria tirò. Rete. Ma solo perché Robi non aveva volutamente mosso un dito.  
«Questo non è diverso da quello che hai fatto prima! Cerca di modificare la posizione del piede come abbiamo detto, e di imprimere più forza! Di nuovo!».  
Ne calciò sette o otto senza riuscire a migliorare.  
Alla fine Roberto uscì dalla porta e le venne incontro correndo piano. Gloria s'incantò ad osservarne la corsa elegante che ancora dopo tutti quegli anni riusciva a raccontare, chissà come, la libertà e la fantasia.  
«No.» ruppe l'incanto lui, scuotendo la testa, «così non va. Ti faccio vedere.».  
E in meno di trenta secondi Gloria lo vide sistemarsi la palla e tirare -un arco perfetto a inclinarsi subito sotto la traversa e infilarsi nell'angolino destro della rete. In meno di trenta secondi lo vide voltarsi verso di lei, scendere in ginocchio, metterle un secondo pallone davanti ai piedi, dirle, sollevando per un attimo gli occhi verdi verso i suoi: «Adesso tu. Solo la tecnica.», prenderle delicatamente la caviglia e iniziare a spostarle il piede nel corretto movimento.  
Una scossa partì dalla caviglia di Gloria e le risalì fino al petto, a risvegliare la bestia che si era acquietata con una canzone la notte prima. Anche Roberto doveva aver sentito qualcosa perché si era bloccato di colpo.  
Poi le sue mani abbronzate, strette attorno alla caviglia pallida di lei, ripresero impercettibilmente a muoversi. Stavolta non per condurre il piede, già arrivato a toccare il pallone. Le dita si spostavano in movimenti infinitesimali sulla pelle lattea di Gloria, sfiorandola in un massaggio gentile, salendo in un ritmo lentissimo ma continuo, con calma snervante. In quel preciso momento Gloria, nel solo pensiero cosciente che fu in grado di formulare, capì che non sarebbe mai, mai riuscita a vincere la battaglia contro la connessione profonda che sentiva di avere con quell'uomo e i sentimenti che quel legame, immateriale ma innegabile, le suscitava. E decise che avrebbe smesso di combattere.  
Una volta presa quella decisione irrevocabile una nuova energia la pervase e l'impulso irresistibile di agire prese il sopravvento. Gloria si abbassò e chiuse le sue mani attorno a quelle più grandi di Robi, stringendo leggermente; le tenne fra le sue e le staccò dalla caviglia, guidandole piano verso il suo viso, mentre anche lei cadeva in ginocchio davanti a lui.  
Il suo unico desiderio era baciare quelle mani calde e asciutte, le loro dita forti e delicate, sentire la grana della pelle bronzea contro le sue labbra, forse appoggiare una guancia sul cuscino perfetto del palmo.

 

Appena prima di poterlo fare sentì la voce di Roberto dire «Cosa sto... Gloria, scusami, scusami, non so cosa mi è... volevo farti capire... mi avrai preso per un-» mentre sfilava le mani dalle sue.  
Lei le rincorse, rapida, e le riagguantò. Lo interruppe. «Credo di aver capito, adesso.» affermò decisa, e baciò morbidamente la sinistra di Roberto.  
Lui, che la guardava meravigliato, incredulo, chiuse gli occhi per tutta la durata del bacio.  
«Riprovo?».  
Vide Roberto riaprire gli occhi, guardare prima lei e poi a terra con uno sguardo penetrante e inquieto, indurire le mascelle e infine risponderle: «Certo.».

Riprovò altre cinque, dieci, quindici volte. Alla fine il tiro era quasi perfetto.  
«Che ne dici?»  
«Dico che hai talento, ragazzina.»  
«Robi?»  
«Sì?»  
«Se io mi impegno a non chiamarti mister tu mi prometti di non chiamarmi così?»  
«Così come? Ragazzina?»  
«Esatto.» fece Gloria con una smorfia.  
«Ma lo sei. Sei così giovane. Una bimba con gli occhi azzurri...»  
«È questo che pensi di me?»  
«...guarda che è una bella cosa essere giovani!» tentò di ribattere lui, fingendo di non aver appena detto più di quello che avrebbe voluto per colpa del flusso cupo dei pensieri che avevano seguito il bacio di poco prima.  
«C'è differenza fra essere giovani ed essere inconsapevoli, Robi. Io non... non ho paura.»  
«Di cosa dovresti aver paura? Di me?» replicò lui facendosi a un tratto ancora più pensieroso e triste, lo sguardo distante. «Forse ne avresti motivo. Prima-»  
«No, non di te. Di essere» sorrise «nuova alla vita.»  
«Beh, se non hai paura è perché sei avventata. Esattamente il mio punto. Ragazzina.»  
«D'accordo, mister. Visto che sono una ragazzina allora è tuo dovere accompagnarmi, se ho intenzione di fermarmi a bere qualcosa. Giusto?».  
Roberto sollevò gli occhi, sorpreso. Ce l'aveva fatta! L'aveva preso in contropiede. Due a uno per lei e palla al centro.  
«Gloria, non credo proprio sia il caso.»  
«Ma come, mister, non vuoi essere sicuro che io torni in albergo sana e salva e mi riposi prima del prossimo allenamento?» lo stuzzicò minacciosamente.  
«Non credo proprio sia il caso... che io ti accompagni.»  
«Vado a farmi la doccia. Ci vediamo all'uscita.» concluse lei, voltandosi e incamminandosi verso il tunnel degli spogliatoi.  
Continuò a ripetersi come un mantra di non girarsi, non aggiungere altro, non girarsi per scoprire se i suoi occhi la stessero seguendo, se stesse sorridendo, se il suo sorriso fosse di scherno, se invece il suo viso si fosse oscurato, non girarsi...

Mentre si asciugava, dopo la doccia, le balenò il pensiero che, se avesse trovato davvero Robi lì fuori ad aspettarla, non sapeva dove portarlo. Conosceva abbastanza bene Roma, ma quanto a locali... anche volendo, non aveva mai avuto tempo di fare vita da bar.  
Raccolse asciugamani e divisa, li infilò nella borsa e diede un'occhiata allo schermo del suo cellulare. C'era un sms. Pierfrancesco!  
Si erano scambiati i numeri in macchina, venendo all'allenamento.  
«Così domani puoi avvisarmi, se sei di nuovo in ritardo, ché esco di casa con più calma! Ma a Milano non eravate tutti puntuali?» aveva detto lui ridendo, subito dopo aver registrato il suo contatto.  
Non l'aveva nemmeno salutato, prima, quando Rob- quando il mister le aveva chiesto di fermarsi.

Aprì il messaggio.  
«Per una birra in tranquillità chiedi dell'“Orso” a Giacomo, quello che chiude i cancelli. E, se vuoi, dopo siete invitati a cena. Non fare cazzate, mascherina, io e Anna ti aspettiamo fino alle 21.00. P.».  
Si era appena resa conto di aver trovato un vero amico.


	5. V

Posò per un secondo la fronte contro la porta dello spogliatoio prendendo un respiro profondo.  
Tranquilla adesso.  
Spinse il battente, si voltò e uscì. Una calma dolcissima l'invase: lui era lì, appoggiato al muro, borsa in spalla e foulard al collo.  
«Andiamo?» le disse con un mezzo sorriso e uno sguardo indecifrabile negli occhi.  
«Dammi solo un minuto!» rispose Gloria correndo via.  
«Aspetta, Gloria, ma dove vai?» le gridò dietro Rob- il mister, sorpreso.  
«Torno fra un attimo!».  


Quando imboccò di nuovo il tunnel lo vide fermo davanti al vetro della porta d'uscita, lo sguardo rivolto verso l'alto.  
Gli si avvicinò e gli mise una mano sul braccio destro.  
«Eccomi qua, mister. Che succede?»  
«Piove.» rispose lui senza muoversi. «Ma dov'eri sparita?»  
«Segreto!» replicò Gloria maliziosa. Poi cambiò tono e chiese: «Ti dà fastidio bagnarti, mister? Io temo di non avere l'ombrello...»  
«No, mi piace la pioggia. Se non dà fastidio a te...»  
«Nient'affatto.» sorrise Gloria, e dopo un attimo di esitazione spalancò la porta e corse fuori sotto l'acqua. «Dai vieni Robi... è calda!» gli disse, senza nemmeno accorgersi che nella gioia aveva scordato d'aver deciso di non usare il suo nome.  
«Lo vedi? È da quando ero un ragazzino che non facevo una cosa del genere...» sospirò Roberto.  
«Senti» iniziò Gloria tornando verso di lui e afferrando energicamente le estremità della giacca con le mani bagnate di pioggia «devi smetterla con questa storia. Magari abbiamo desideri e ritmi un po' diversi. E allora? La sintonia è dell'anima, non delle contingenze quotidiane! Dimmi che prima... non ti è sembrato di sentire... ecco, il richiamo di... qualcosa di più profondo e antico?, e io me ne vado.».  
Roberto non disse nulla per un lungo momento, poi, ancora senza guardarla, annuì impercettibilmente. «Lo so.».  
«Allora vieni tu con me, adesso.» gli intimò Gloria, sempre più bagnata, e lo tirò fuori sotto l'acquazzone.  
Robi chiuse gli occhi, per la seconda volta quel giorno, e prese le mani di lei, che ancora stringevano la giacca, con le sue.  
Rimasero fermi così, Roberto a occhi chiusi e la testa buttata indietro, Gloria a guardarlo senza stancarsi, per almeno un minuto, lasciando scivolare la pioggia sui loro corpi.  
Entrambi avevano la sensazione che l'acqua stesse cadendo direttamente sui loro cuori, lavando via i dubbi e gli inutili sensi di colpa, lavando via tutto quello che non fosse quella misteriosa sensazione di legame che sentivano, quella necessità di affidarsi al destino e lasciare che gli dei facessero di loro quello che meglio avessero creduto.

Quando Robi riaprì gli occhi con un sorriso che finalmente arrivò ad illuminare anche i suoi stupendi occhi verdi Gloria lo sfidò: «Forza, mister, vediamo se riesci a starmi dietro!», si staccò da lui e cominciò a correre verso il locale che Pierfrancesco le aveva consigliato.  
Il signor Giacomo, età indefinibile fra i 45 e gli 80 anni, le aveva dato tutte le indicazioni poco prima. Per fortuna il posto era vicinissimo.  
Gloria sentiva il suono dei passi di Roberto dietro di lei confondersi con il rumore della pioggia.  
Quando arrivarono all'ingresso dell'“Orso” -“Orso”! Gloria si disse che avrebbe dovuto commentare con Pierfrancesco l'ironia delle corrispondenze- entrambi erano senza fiato.  
Quando Gloria si piegò, mani sulle ginocchia, a recuperare il respiro, Roberto si abbassò, chinandosi verso di lei, e e le chiese se tutto andasse bene.  
«È tutto ok, mister. Ho solo esagerato perché non volevo che tu mi raggiungessi. Dei due, sappilo, sono io la cacciatrice, qui.».  
E prima che Robi potesse ribattere Gloria gli prese il viso fra le mani, rialzandosi lo avvicinò a sé e premette con delicatezza la bocca contro la sua. Quando entrambi, contemporaneamente, socchiusero le labbra per respirare, il fiato ancora corto dopo la corsa, lei si concesse un attimo per mordergli il labbro inferiore e succhiarlo leggermente, assaporandolo -prima di ritirarsi e poggiare piano la fronte contro la sua.  
Il loro corpi bagnati fradici ma caldi, ancora separati, si fermarono di nuovo sotto l'acqua, immobili e lontani dal mondo, finché una voce suggerì: «Non sarebbe il caso di entrare e asciugarvi?».

Quando Gloria aprì gli occhi e li alzò verso l'entrata del locale per un attimo pensò di essere impazzita.  
Un sosia di Giacomo, il custode del campo sportivo, li guardava sornione. Stessi baffi, stessa chierica grigia, stessa camicia da contadino perbene.  
«Mio fratello mi aveva detto che sarebbe stata una serata interessante. Entrate, su!» sorrise l'omino con fare ospitale.  
Gloria guardò Robi: anche lui sembrava confuso ma, quando incrociò il suo sguardo, scrollò le spalle con una risata e suggerì: «Direi che sarà meglio smettere di sorprenderci, da qui in poi. Le coincidenze misteriose cominciano a moltiplicarsi!».  
« _Correspondances_ , davvero. Sarà meglio smettere di pensarci.»  
«Eppure ho la sensazione che sia un buon segno» le sussurrò Robi sfiorando con il pollice la sua bocca prima di varcare la soglia dell'osteria.  
«Se non altro non mi verrà difficile smettere di pensare» bisbigliò Gloria alla pioggia che cadeva, e lo seguì.


	6. Chapter 6

Scoprirono che la piccola osteria era completamente vuota.  
Pavimento di cotto, piccole sedie impagliate e tovaglie di cotone bianco ai quattro tavoli; luce calda e non troppo forte sulle pareti colorate di un verde delicato.  
Gloria non poté fare a meno di notare come la tinta dei muri facesse splendere ancora di più il verdemare degli occhi di Roberto, e come tutta la sua figura sembrasse emanare più luce delle vecchie lampade, con il suo luccichio di diamanti d'acqua, illuminata di pioggia.  
Quasi le dispiacque quando il gemello -almeno supponeva lo fosse- di Giacomo porse loro un paio di grandi asciugamani.  
«Mi chiamo Giovanni. Non disturbatevi a presentarvi, credo di sapere chi siete.» ridacchiò garbatamente. «In ogni caso è un piacere avervi qui. Posso portarvi un bicchiere di vino per riscaldarvi o preferite dell'altro?»  
«Il vino andrà benissimo, grazie. Ha del bianco fermo?» rispose con il solito sorriso Robi.  
«Se permettete vi faccio assaggiare quello della casa. È l'orgoglio di famiglia, insieme alla rilegatura.»  
«Ma certo.» lo assecondò Roberto. Poi, quando Giovanni sparì nel retro del locale guardò di sbieco Gloria, mentre entrambi finivano di asciugarsi, e aggiunse: «Se tu non hai nulla in contrario, è ovvio.».  
Lei era scherzosa e raggiante. «Va benissimo. Sei proprio un veneto, eh? Bianchini tutta la vita.»  
«Hai ragione, piccola. Come vedi, non sono proprio nulla di speciale. Solo un ragazzo di paese un po' troppo...» si bloccò alla vista del viso di Gloria, che spuntava dall'asciugamano con cui si stava finendo di asciugare. La pelle candida era arrossata per lo sfregamento e le guance avevano il colore rosato dell'alba.  
«Un po' troppo?»  
«...come?»  
«Un ragazzo di paese un po' troppo cosa?»  
«...oh, un po' troppo cresciuto, questo volevo dire.»  
«Cos'è che ti ha distratto, mister?» fece lei, a un tratto piena di preoccupazione puramente femminile. «Ho i capelli così un disastro?».  
Robi sorrise e le spostò la sedia per farla accomodare. «No. Stavo solo pensando che tutte le volte che uscirò a caccia la mattina presto desidererò vedere i tuoi occhi blu sopra al sorgere del sole. Hai la stessa tonalità di rosa sul viso, adesso, come un quarzo acceso dall'interno, e li fa sembrare talmente grandi...» e mentre pronunciava quelle parole Roberto ebbe la sensazione di aver già fatto quel pensiero, tempo prima. Di averla pensata mentre rincorreva una preda. L'immagine di un cervo gli attraversò la mente e lui la scacciò, confuso. Si sedette di fronte a lei, lasciandosi cadere giù pesantemente.  
«Non capisco proprio cosa ci fai qui con me. Con tutti quelli che... insomma, sei bellissima, sai?». Poi si fece più scuro in volto. «E questo non avrei dovuto dirlo.»  
«Perché non avresti dovuto dirlo? Robi, guardami. Perché?».  
Lui esitò. «Tu non credi che esprimere ad alta voce un concetto lo renda in qualche modo più vero?»  
«Se non lo credessi non scriverei canzoni. Le parole plasmano il nostro mondo, io ne sono convinta.»  
«Allora puoi capire quando ti dico che preferisco non collaborare a rendere più concreta questa... onda... di sensazioni che fa avanti e indietro fra di noi. Sono abbastanza confuso così, senza rendere la dannazione ancora più certa.»  
«La dannazione? Roberto, ma-»  
«Ecco il vostro vino! Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!» li interruppe Giovanni, strizzando un occhio a Gloria e posando un fiasco e due calici sul tavolo. «E lei, giovanotto, non parli di cose che non conosce! La dannazione, già... se lo lasci dire, figliolo, gli dei sono meno pudici di quello che la maggior parte della gente crede. Di certo non se la prenderanno per il tormento di una perdita che finalmente si conclude, no?» e prima che uno dei due potesse chiedere qualcosa il vecchietto scomparve di nuovo nel retro canticchiando sottovoce.

Robi e Gloria si guardarono sbalorditi.  
Entrambi erano per lo più divertiti dalla sfacciataggine paterna di Giovanni, ma c'era qualcosa nelle sue parole che suonava vero e aveva al contempo il potere di rassicurarli e riempirli di inquietudine. E poi c'erano le coincidenze continue che sembravano segnare un percorso lungo il quale suoni gemelli marcavano la giusta via. E soprattutto c'era la sensazione di reminiscenza, gioiosa e terrificante, che nessuno dei due riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso. Gloria aveva smesso di provarci da ore.  
«Credo di non aver mai sentito una frase più sibillina.» disse Roberto, muovendosi per versare il vino.  
«Sono propensa a convenirne, mister. Ma nel suo essere sibillina quella cosa che ha detto su... il tormento di una perdita che ha fine... io... non voglio sembrarti ingenua, ma ti assicuro che descrive perfettamente l'emozione che ho provato quando ti ho visto per la prima volta.» e poi aggiunse, abbassando la voce «E durante ogni momento che abbiamo passato insieme da allora, se è per questo».  
Robi fece una pausa, poi scosse la testa. «No, non mi sembri ingenua. E quell'emozione» continuò con voce improvvisamente incrinata «la sento anch'io, ed è l'unica cosa che mi giustifica, che mi fa sentire autorizzato ad essere qui. Sto provando ad ignorarla, ma-»  
«Forse dovresti smetterla di provare.».  
Lui non replicò.  
«D'accordo... Robi.». Gli strappò un sorriso. Doveva piacergli sentire il suo nome sulle labbra di Gloria.  
«Un brindisi al... riconoscersi.».  
Roberto la guardò sorpreso e poi una scintilla di comprensione e di ammirazione gli rischiarò il viso. Sollevò il calice e cercò gli occhi Gloria.  
«Sì. Al riconoscersi.». Bevvero e scoprirono un aroma fruttato nel vino, un retrogusto di mele e un profumo di boschi. Un sapore antico.  
«E io che mi aspettavo il tipico aceto da locanda a gestione famigliare!» rise Gloria, «Hanno ragione ad esserne orgogliosi invece. È un vero nettare!»  
«Sì, è delizioso.» rispose Robi, ma era distratto. Sembrava che il vino l'avesse fatto perdere di nuovo nel limbo dei ricordi-non-ricordi, nella dimensione misteriosa che da quando si erano incontrati ogni tanto sfioravano. Le prese la mano e bevve un altro sorso.  
«Avevi ragione, sai,» disse «non sei affatto una ragazzina. Non so nemmeno quanti anni hai, esattamente, ma, ora che ti sento parlare... sembri senza età, a volte.».  
Gloria non rispose.  
«Stavo pensando... ora che siamo qui... ora che ci siamo, come hai detto tu, riconosciuti... potremmo provare a scoprire qualcosa di più delle nostre, insomma, esistenze? So così poco di te...»  
«Cosa vuoi sapere?» sorrise lei, e si preparò a rispondere a tutte le domande che Roberto avesse voluto farle.  



	7. Chapter 7

Avevano passato le due ore seguenti a parlare fitto, sottovoce, la mano sempre allacciata e le teste vicine, con solo qualche risata a rompere il mormorio, raccontandosi, svelandosi senza timori all'altro.  
Avevano parlato delle loro passioni, di cosa preferivano per colazione la mattina, del mondo e dei massimi sistemi, delle città d'Italia che amavano di più, dei loro vini e libri favoriti, di politica...  
finché Giovanni non era comparso con un piatto di fiori di zucca appena fritti e un cestino di pane caldo, insistendo perché mangiassero qualcosa.  
In effetti il profumo del pane e della frittura aveva ricordato a Gloria quanta fame avesse.  
«Poi ditemi che programmi avete per cena. Se vi fermate vi preparo qualcosa di speciale!» aveva detto Giovanni prima di lasciarli di nuovo soli.  


«Lui e suo fratello devono essere i nostri romanissimi angeli custodi!» rise Roberto assaporando un fiore. «Che ne dici, ci fermiamo?»  
«Ah, Robi, ho dimenticato di dirtelo... Pierfrancesco ci avrebbe invitati a cena.»  
«Come, “ci” avrebbe invitati?» chiese Roberto rompendo una delle forme di pane e passandone una parte a lei.  
«Ecco,» fece Gloria imbarazzata, assaggiando la sua metà di panino, «temo di essere stata un po' poco discreta riguardo la mia- voglio dire, la mia attrazione per te.».  
Breve silenzio, poi Robi esplose.  
«Ma porca miseria, chissà cosa avrà pensato allora, prima, quando ti ho chiesto di fermarti... avrà pensato che sono un pervertito in crisi di mezza età, uno stronzo che appena ha l'occasione ci prova e adesca le ragazze...»  
«Pensavo che avessimo superato questa fase, Robi.»  
«Scusa!, non intendevo per te, intendevo... in generale... chissà che idea si è fatto... chissà cosa ha detto a tutti...»  
«Ti pare che ci avrebbe invitato a cena a casa sua se si fosse fatto un'idea del genere? E poi è un brav'uomo, Robi, davvero. Lo conosco da poco ma difficilmente sbaglio a giudicare le persone. E con lui c'è stata subito una sintonia speciale. Sono sicura che qualunque cosa abbia pensato se l'è tenuta per sé.»  
Roberto la osservò, non del tutto convinto. «Sei proprio sicura che intendesse invitare anche me? Se c'è una sintonia speciale magari aveva in mente-»  
«Non dirlo neanche!» lo interruppe lei, divertita dalla sua vaga gelosia. «Non intendevo quel genere di sintonia! E poi lo sai che è sposato.». Appena quelle parole lasciarono le sue labbra Gloria si maledisse e desiderò non averle pronunciate. Lanciò uno sguardo a Roberto: com'era da prevedere, si era irrigidito.  
«Ti ricordo che anch'io sono sposato.» disse in tono neutro, sottolineando delicatamente l'ultima parola. «Forse è meglio se ce ne andiamo, ti accompagno in hotel.» aggiunse dopo una breve pausa, alzandosi. «Aspettami fuori.».  
L'aveva detto con un tono di quieta preghiera cui Gloria non aveva osato disubbidire.  
Lo fermò posandogli una mano sul petto, senza dire una parola, e si avviò verso la cucina per salutare il signor Giovanni.  
Poi, senza nemmeno guardare Roberto, uscì.

Non pioveva più. Gloria desiderò che l'acqua ricominciasse a cadere, che la coprisse di nuovo e facesse scivolare via il timore di aver compromesso tutto con una stupida frase pronunciata troppo in fretta.  
Non che lei non fosse turbata dal pensiero di una donna che da qualche parte aspettava che Robi tornasse a casa. Ma non voleva toglierle nulla. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di... portaglielo via, ammesso poi che fosse possibile “portare via” un uomo libero ad un'altra. Solo sentiva con tutto il suo essere che doveva, doveva stargli vicino finché fosse stato possibile, doveva cercare di capire cosa fosse quell'emozione senza nome che li invadeva entrambi quand'erano assieme e perché nessun uomo prima di lui fosse riuscito a significare più del conforto di un'amicizia affettuosa, in un caso, o del piacere di una notte, nel secondo.  
Non voleva e non poteva più, almeno per quei restanti quattro giorni, camminargli accanto come un'estranea.  
Con quel pensiero in testa e le lacrime che minacciavano di caderle dagli occhi sbloccò il telefono e chiamò Pierfrancesco. Lui rispose con la sua voce tonante e gioviale.  
«Mascherina! Allora, com'è andato quest'allenamento speciale? Ve faccio mette i due posti in più a tavola o ve fermate direttamente da Giovanni?»  
«Orso...»  
«Oh, ma che c'è? Che stai piangendo? Ma che Baggio t'ha fatto qualcosa?»  
«Pier, ti ho solo chiamato per ringraziarti e chiederti di scusarmi con tua moglie ma davvero stasera non posso venire a cena...»  
«Mascherina, smettila con 'ste cazzate e dimmi se t'ha fatto qualcosa. Guarda che 'o spezzo in due se t'ha anche solo-»  
«Ti prego, Pier, non è successo niente! Sto benissimo. Scusa se t'ho chiamato, non volevo... non volevo certo farti preoccupare. Sei un vero papà orso, pronto a difendermi.» cercò di scherzare Gloria.  
«Mi stai troppo simpatica, lo sai, no? Vabbè, diciamo che non t'ha fatto niente. E allora me dici perché c'hai quella voce?»  
«Ma nulla, ho solo combinato un pasticcio io.»  
«Che mai avresti fatto, sentiamo.»  
«Nulla, io... stavamo... parlando di te e... Robi scherzava sul fatto che forse avevo capito male e che l'invito a cena era solo per me e io come una scema ho tirato fuori il fatto che sei sposato e lui ovviamente dev'essere andato fuori di testa e mi ha detto che mi avrebbe riaccompagnata in albergo e adesso non mi dirà mai più nemmeno una parola.» disse Gloria senza nemmeno prendere un respiro, straziata da un'angoscia inaspettata. «Pier, lo so che è da pazzi, ma io ho... ho bisogno di stare un po' con lui, di capire cosa sta succedendo -a me e anche tutt'intorno, sembra che un destino ci abbia portati qui insieme, non so proprio come spiegartelo ma ci sono delle-»  
«Un destino? Ma allora è stato proprio un colpo de fulmine? Sei già innamorata persa?»  
«Non... credimi, anche a me sembra tutto assurdo, ma, ti giuro, sento di conoscerlo da sempre, Pier, ho addosso una certezza che... non so, trascende il tempo e lo spazio... quell'uomo è importante per me, lo so. Semplicemente lo so.»  
«Senti, mascherina, io non sono un moralista. Perciò te dico: se davvero sei così certa di quello che senti non lasciarlo andare via stasera senza aver ricucito lo strappo che 'sto suo senso di colpa ha creato. Perché non so se te ricapita un momento così. Noi uomini siamo piuttosto bravi a nasconderce, quando vogliamo, sai?»  
«Ma come faccio?»  
«Ah, su questo non te posso aiuta' proprio. Sono peggio del peggio avvocato de Roma quando se tratta di fare pace. C'è solo un modo che viene in mente a me, ma me sa che tu sei troppo fine per andare diritta al punto...».  
Gloria sorrise e si asciugò gli occhi.  
«Mi dispiace per la cena, orso. E grazie per la dritta su questo locale. Nome interessante, fra l'altro.»  
«E ce mancherebbe, mascherina. Però a cena me devi promettere che ce vieni, prima o poi, sennò mia figlia grande me toglie il saluto.»  
«Te lo prometto. E scusami anche con tua figlia.»  
«Sarà fatto. Adesso vai e datti da fare. Me racconti com'è andata domani quando te vengo a prendere. In bocca al lupo.»  
«Crepi, amico mio. A domani, e grazie ancora.».

Gloria chiuse la comunicazione e si appoggiò al muro in attesa di Roberto.  
Non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa fare, cosa dirgli, come rimediare.  
Quando finalmente lui uscì si incamminarono in silenzio verso l'albergo di Gloria, vicino Campo dei Fiori.  
Alla fine lei si decise e, alla cieca, provò a chiedere qualcosa.  
«Sei arrabbiato con me, mister?»  
«Con te? No, non direi. Con me stesso, forse.»  
«Io non credo ci sia motivo per esserlo.» provò a dire con cautela Gloria.  
«No? Mi pare che poco fa tu abbia espresso un parere chiarissimo, anche se alquanto in contraddizione con le tue azioni. Se un uomo è sposato non ha pensieri su altre, nemmeno se tutto gli dice che c'è un senso se ne ha. Punto. E io sono perfettamente d'accordo.»  
«Io ho non mai detto nulla del genere, però.».  
Robi continuò a camminare e non la interruppe, come se avesse una disperata necessità di sentirla ribattere, di sentirle dire che no, non era così.  
«Io penso che possa capitare che un uomo sposato abbia dei pensieri, come dici tu, su un'altra donna. E dico pensieri, non desideri. Poi sta a lui valutare e decidere se e come agire su questi pensieri. Quel che importa però è che io credo che il nostro cuore non sia uno spazio chiuso e limitato. Credo che più amiamo, più siamo capaci di farlo. Credo che non si tolga nulla a una persona che si ama volendo bene anche ad altri. È qualcosa in più, non in meno. E poi, ecco,» cercò di continuare, ingarbugliandosi un po', «non che mi sia mai successo, non che io abbia esperienza con... queste cose... ma credo che quando si ha una... folgorazione... un attimo di rivelazione?, se vuoi, come quello che sento io ogni volta che incrocio i tuoi occhi» e gli occhi di lui salirono a immergersi nei suoi, a provocarle una nuova fitta al petto «senza voler pensare a nulla più del momento presente, a nulla più di qui e adesso, bisogna coglierlo, quell'attimo. Perciò, Robi, odiami, se devi, ma sappi che io non ho intenzione di lasciarti andare tanto facilmente.». Gloria si fermò, in piedi al centro della stradina deserta a due passi dal suo hotel. «A meno che tu non sia convinto che questa sia la cosa migliore, certo. In quel caso, va bene, rispetterò qualsiasi tua decisione. Ma prima sarò sicura di averti detto tutto, fino in fondo. Non voglio rimpianti.»  
Roberto si era fermato pochi passi avanti a lei e si era voltato a guardarla.  
Il lampione dietro di lui impediva a Gloria di vederne il viso, rivolto verso il suo, immerso nell'ombra.  
Per un lungo momento entrambi rimasero fermi nel buio, fronteggiandosi; poi di colpo Robi coprì la distanza che li separava in tre veloci falcate e la spinse contro il palazzo alle sue spalle, una mano a stringere la spalla sinistra e l'altra, più delicata, contro la gola; le borse caddero al suolo, dimenticate.  
«Non capisco, Gloria, non capisco!» disse Robi in un ringhio sordo, tenendola bloccata, il volto tormentato. «Perché mi è stato sempre così facile, così naturale resistere alle tentazioni e invece con te non riesco a combattere? Perché, dannazione, perché?!»  
«Forse perché io non sono una tentazione. Sono solo un sogno.» rispose lei dolcemente.  
Nemmeno Gloria seppe cosa le aveva fatto pronunciare quelle parole. Ma capì subito di avere vinto. Fece appena in tempo a vedere lo sguardo di Robi diventare sfuocato prima di sentirlo avventarsi su lei. Le morse le labbra con foga, la costrinse ad aprirle, le lasciò percepire il suo sapore deciso mischiato al gusto dolce del vino e poi fece scorrere in fretta la lingua lungo la linea fragile della mascella, e giù sul collo, di nuovo a morderla e lasciare segni rossi sulla pelle perfetta.  
Intanto il corpo solido e compatto la inchiodava al muro, facendola bruciare di desiderio. Le mani di Gloria erano allacciate alla schiena di Roberto e lo tenevano stretto, cercando di avvicinarlo ancora di più, mentre una delle gambe era salita a catturarlo in vita e a far aderire l'evidente eccitazione dell'uomo al suo centro. Gloria si sentiva cadere in una voragine infinita.  
Mentre Robi apriva con foga i primi due bottoni della sua camicia bianca le mani di lei salirono a sfiorargli le spalle e affondare nei riccioli argentati, attirandone il viso verso il suo corpo.  
Quando le posò le labbra sulla clavicola e le aprì, succhiando e scivolando lentamente verso il seno, a Gloria sembrò di morire.  
«Robi... Robi... mister...» ansimò.

Quest'ultima parola fece bloccare Roberto.  
Sollevò il viso, le sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e chiuse gentilmente i due bottoni che aveva quasi strappato poco prima.  
Gloria, confusa, lo lasciò fare. Stava per chiedere cosa fosse successo quando lui disse: «È meglio che io ti porti fino al tuo albergo, prima di fare una pazzia qui per strada.».  
Raccolse entrambe le loro borse, le prese con fermezza la mano e s'incamminò.


	8. VIII

Percorsero i pochi metri che li separavano dall'albergo con le mani allacciate.  
Giunti all'ingresso rallentarono e Robi guardò Gloria, una muta domanda negli occhi. Lei fece cenno di no e disse solo «Non pensarci neanche.» prima di sollevargli il cappuccio e nascondergli il viso. Poi avanzò nella hall, ancora tenendogli la mano, trascinandolo decisa con sé.  
Nessuno li disturbò, e il _concierge_ si limitò ad augurare deferentemente la buona notte a Gloria senza aver dato segno di riconoscere Roberto.  
«Eri seria, prima, quando hai detto che sei una cacciatrice.», le disse Robi tirandosi indietro il cappuccio, dopo che lei ebbe chiuso la porta della stanza dietro di loro. «Non mi hai lasciato scampo.».  
«Vuoi andar via?» chiese lei senza voltarsi, immobile, ancora a pochi centimetri dalla soglia. Roberto le si avvicinò e l'abbracciò, stringendo le braccia attorno alla vita stretta e lasciando che il suo petto le sostenesse le spalle.  
«Non credo che potrei, ora.» le bisbigliò all'orecchio, e posò un bacio delicato sul suo zigomo, vicino all'attaccatura dei capelli.  
Gloria si voltò dolcemente e lo baciò a sua volta, piano, lasciandogli assaporare in piena consapevolezza la morbidezza delle sue labbra.  
«Che ne dici di lasciarmi andare a fare una doccia? Devo essere conciato da buttare...» suggerì Robi qualche minuto dopo, mentre ancora si tenevano abbracciati.  
«Non è esattamente l'espressione che userei per descriverti ma... certo. Il bagno è laggiù. Gli asciugamani ancora piegati sopra al calorifero sono puliti.»  
«Torno subito.» sorrise lui dandole un bacio veloce sulla punta del naso e scomparendo nel bagno.

Gloria si guardò attorno, felice e confusa.  
Era stordita dall'averlo lì con sé e dall'atmosfera di serenità e di... casa, sì, non c'era altro modo di descriverla, creatasi nell'arco di pochi attimi in quell'asettica stanza d'albergo. Sentì l'acqua della doccia scorrere e represse un brivido quando l'immagine del corpo nudo di Robi le attraversò la mente. Poi la voce di lui iniziò a canticchiare una melodia vagamente nota -una vecchia canzone d'amore di Zucchero, forse?, si chiedeva Gloria iniziando a spogliarsi e, dopo un momento d'indecisione, infilandosi nuda nella solita, confortevole vestaglia di seta rossa.  
Si lasciò cadere sul letto, ascoltando la canzone e il suono rilassante dell'acqua che scorreva, e pensò spassionatamente che Roberto cantava sorprendentemente bene. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto... non aveva una voce particolarmente bella, ma era intonato e si sentiva che provava piacere nel modularla.  
Qualche istante dopo la porta del bagno si aprì e la figura abbronzata di Robi si stagliò di fronte a lei. Aveva un telo bianco in vita e con un secondo asciugamano si stava strofinando i riccioli argentei.  
La sua mano si bloccò quando la vide sdraiata sul letto con il porpora della vestaglia a fare da contrasto alla carnagione candida e a far risaltare i segni rossi sul collo che le sue labbra e i suoi denti avevano lasciato poco prima, marchiandola inequivocabilmente come sua.  
La guardava come un uomo guarda una dea, si rese conto Gloria. Con stupore e venerazione.  
Lei non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da lui, dalla sua pelle illuminata da migliaia di perle d'acqua, Ulisse, bellissimo, appena naufragato sulla sua isola.  
Una dolcezza infinita le invase il cuore, calmando la marea di desiderio che minacciava di sommergerla. Guardò Roberto far scivolare a terra l'asciugamano che teneva in mano e avvicinarsi lentamente al letto, come ipnotizzato.  
Non gli staccò gli occhi dal viso mentre s'inginocchiava, faceva scendere le mani a slacciarle la vestaglia e iniziava a tracciare linee nuove e calde come lava sul suo corpo.  
Lo sguardo verde di Robi restò fisso nel suo fino a quando le mani non raggiunsero i seni, scoperti e rivelati appena dal tessuto, e la bocca di lui scese reverente a sfiorare la trama di seta della pelle, dall'interno verso l'alto, finché la lingua non accarezzò con delicatezza un capezzolo, facendola fremere.  
Affondò le mani fra i corti riccioli di Roberto, come aveva fatto poco prima in strada, ma più dolcemente, senza guidarlo, lasciandolo libero di muoversi e offrendosi a lui come una regina si offre all'eroe prediletto, sconvolta e distaccata, immersa in un'ondata d'amore che travalicava i confini del desiderio fisico, sentendo di poter essere, per l'uomo che aveva tra le braccia, sorella, amante, madre, amica, sposa.  
Robi intanto si era sollevato e aveva poggiato un ginocchio sul bordo del letto, spingendosi contro di lei e facendo sciogliere senza accorgersene il nodo dell'asciugamano che aveva in vita.  
Avvertirlo nudo contro di sé fece tremare Gloria di consapevolezza. E furono le mani e le labbra di lei allora a scendere dalle tempie alle spalle, dalle spalle alla vita, dalla vita ai glutei e al centro potente del desiderio.

Si accarezzarono ed esplorarono a vicenda per ore, senza tralasciare un solo percorso possibile, un solo centimetro di pelle, un solo angolo del corpo.  
Curiosamente nessuno dei due sembrava desiderare di più. Si limitarono a lambire con fiamme leggere di dita, lingua e capelli la pelle dell'altro, senza parlare, senza furore di possesso, come a compiere un rito, come a chiedere gentilmente il permesso di entrare pur sapendo che il momento dell'ingresso non è ancora giunto.  
Più tardi Gloria avrebbe ricordato un pensiero comparso e subito fuggito mentre scopriva il velluto della schiena di Robi: non c'è la luna, è un tempo infausto.  
E, guardando il viso di Roberto, stupendo nel sonno, si sarebbe chiesta il significato del misterioso pensiero.

Per tutte le tre notti seguenti si ripeté quel rito, come una dolce abitudine diventata sacra: l'allenamento pomeridiano, la cena da Giovanni all'“Orso”, la passeggiata fino all'albergo di lei, le lunghe ore di parole e carezze.  
Poi, mentre Robi dormiva, Gloria si concedeva ancora un'ora di veglia. Lavorava alla melodia che aveva iniziato a comporre la prima sera e ad un testo che l'accompagnasse, prima di infilarsi accanto al corpo caldo e liscio di Robi, nel letto.  
Una notte, pensando alle parole della nuova canzone, gli chiese se credesse nella reincarnazione. Lui le rispose parlandole del buddismo e della dottrina secondo cui tutte le anime tornano sulla Terra più e più volte per migliorare ed esaurire il loro compito prima di potersi annullare nella luce. E dopo una lunga pausa aggiunse: «Perché me l'hai chiesto? Non volevo dirtelo, sai, ma è qualcosa a cui ho pensato molto in questi ultimi giorni. Forse il motivo per cui sento di amarti da sempre è pro...». Trattenne il respiro, non concluse la frase; e l'unica risposta di Gloria fu posare una bacio sulla sua spalla.

E poi venne il giorno della partita.


	9. IX

Quella mattina, salutato Robi all'alba, Gloria aveva appuntamento per colazione con Pierfrancesco. Il quale negli ultimi giorni le era diventato sempre più caro.  
«Quello che proprio non capisco è che intenzioni avete, voi due.» disse l'attore, guardando divertito Gloria, che sfoggiava un fiocco di schiuma color caffellatte sul naso.  
«Dici che è fondamentale saperlo?» stava rispondendo lei, ignara. «Perché ti confesso che io non ne sento affatto la necessità. Non mi preoccupa nemmeno sapere cosa succederà da domani. Con lui è... tutto così pieno, così naturale. Capiremo cosa ci aspetta quando sarà tempo. L'unico pensiero che ho, per adesso, è giocare bene la partita di stasera!» concluse Gloria con entusiasmo, tirando un pugno ad un avversario immaginario.  
«Calmati, tigre. Te lo ricordi che a calcio è vietato prendere a pugni gli avversari, vero?» rispose Pier allungando la mano e tirandole via la schiuma dal viso.  
«Cosa..? Oh, mi sporco sempre quando bevo il cappuccino. Robi-»  
«No, no, grazie, credo di aver sentito parla' abbastanza di “Robi” per oggi!» la interruppe lui ridendo. «Anzi, aspetta, solo n'altra cosa: visto che domani ripartite tutti e due questa è l'ultima sera possibile per mantenere la promessa e venire a cena a casa mia. Vedete di non mancare. ...e poi è pure il suo onomastico, possiamo festeggia' insieme, no?».  
«Il suo onomastico? Davvero?»  
«Certo. So' sicuro perché anche mio fratello festeggia oggi, si chiama Roberto pure lui.».  
Gloria finì in un morso la sua brioche e spinse indietro la sedia con decisione.  
«Ho appena avuto un'idea. Ce la fa il mio orso preferito ad accompagnarmi in un posto?»  
«Che gli vuoi fare un regalo?» Pier bevve l'ultimo sorso del suo caffè e, alzando gli occhi al cielo, scosse la testa e si alzò. «Ma che avrà mai fatto per meritarti, quello... Andiamo, va'.».

Poche ore dopo, la partita stava iniziando.  
Gloria aveva voglia di giocare e ci teneva a far bene. Sapeva di avere a disposizione solo il primo tempo, perché tutti volevano giocare e giustamente Rob-, cioè, il mister avrebbe fatto partecipare tutti alla grande festa che l'evento voleva essere.  
La squadra in blu che avevano contro era stata ben bilanciata da Billy Costacurta, l'altro allenatore d'eccezione, e le due formazioni si equivalevano. Un goal per parte, quello della loro squadra un passaggio di prima di Gloria che Riccardo aveva raccolto e scaraventato di potenza in rete, ed erano al quarantesimo minuto.  
Si erano appena guadagnati una punizione. Gloria sapeva perfettamente che, se voleva rendere Roberto orgoglioso, quella era la sua ultima possibilità.  
Chiuse gli occhi e ripensò al primo pomeriggio, quando Robi le aveva insegnato a migliorare la parabola di tiro e le aveva sfiorato una caviglia e lei aveva capito che gli sarebbe stata legata per sempre.  
Poi, con la voce di lui che le risuonava nelle orecchie, tirò.  
Fece appena in tempo a vedere la palla infilarsi nell'angolino della porta prima di essere sommersa dalle maglie rosse dei suoi compagni. Non sentiva niente. Non sentiva il boato dello stadio, non sentiva il battito del suo cuore, non sentiva le pacche sulle spalle, era sospesa in una stanza ovattata rossa che le impediva di respirare e sul muro della quale vedeva dipinta solo una cosa: il sorriso di Roberto.  
Voleva vederlo con i suoi occhi. Si liberò dalla stretta dei compagni e, senza rendersi conto di quello che stava facendo, automaticamente, come fosse l'unica azione possibile, corse verso la panchina e individuò lui, abbagliante, che applaudiva e sorrideva, orgoglioso, soddisfatto -e dopo che ebbe visto il sorriso con i suoi occhi anche quello si cancellò e nella sua mente rimase solo un vuoto, estatico, uno specchio d'acqua perfetto che si ruppe quando una cascata di felicità ci si rovesciò sopra, mentre lei si buttava fra le braccia di Robi con violenza e lo stringeva con tutte le sue forze.

Alla fine della partita Gloria era rientrata sola, per l'ultima volta, nel suo spogliatoio.  
Si infilò sotto la doccia calda e un mare di ricordi la invase. Erano solo cinque giorni fa che era entrata per la prima volta lì dentro? Le sembrava di aver vissuto una vita.  
Gli allenamenti, Pierfrancesco, Giacomo e Giovanni, le cene all'“Orso”, la partita... lui.  
Si impose di non incasellare già tutto come un ricordo, di non farsi sopraffare dalla malinconia: aveva una bella serata davanti, una cena piacevole fra amici; e poi voleva dare il suo regalo a Robi, chissà se gli sarebbe piaciuto...  
All'improvviso il rumore della porta che si chiudeva allarmò Gloria. Forse aveva sentito male?  
Chiuse l'acqua e si mise in ascolto. Nessun rumore.  
Di colpo una sagoma scura comparve all'ingresso della sala docce e Gloria soffocò un grido, coprendosi. Chi diamine...?! Poi lo riconobbe.  
«Robi, che ci fai...» rallentò, osservando con attenzione le scarpe che si era tolto entrando, i piedi nudi e il viso cupo di lui, le ombre che scendevano sui tratti decisi del volto e scurivano il verde degli occhi «...qui?».  
Senza spostarsi, Roberto rispose: «Siamo stati stupidi.».  
«Se ti riferisci all'abbraccio di quando ho fatto goal non credo che-».  
Gloria più tardi si sarebbe chiesta come avesse fatto Robi a muoversi così velocemente. Non lo vide avvicinarsi, non lo vide lasciar cadere le scarpe, ma avvertì la stretta sui polsi e si sentì scivolare sul pavimento bagnato.  
Roberto le sollevò le mani oltre la testa, tenendole inchiodate a terra con le sue, e le aprì le gambe, muovendosi sopra di lei con la trama ruvida del completo che indossava.  
Si stava infradiciando, e non gliene importava nulla.  
«Siamo stati stupidi ad aspettare tanto. Ho appena realizzato» le morse un seno facendola gemere «che domani ti vedrò andare via. E» le sfiorò con le labbra lo zigomo destro «non» poi la bocca «voglio.» e finalmente la baciò, violentemente, reclamando con forza il corpo che nei giorni precedenti aveva solo sfiorato e memorizzato.  
Non c'era nulla della dolcezza delle sere passate nel modo in cui la stava baciando. C'era solo una fame senza limiti, una sete che aspettava da secoli di essere estinta, un'impellenza disperata, una voglia di possesso.  
Unì i suoi polsi sotto la mano destra e fece scendere la sinistra a toccarla fra le cosce. «Sei così per me? Mhm?». Gloria capì subito che non c'era possibilità di reciprocare, in quel momento. «Rispondimi.». Lei annuì. «Dillo. Voglio il mio nome sulle tue labbra.» «Sono.... tua... Robi... Roberto... Robi... » e gli sì offrì, contagiata dalla sua frenesia, impazzita dal desiderio, incurante dei gemiti che le scuotevano il corpo e che sicuramente potevano essere uditi anche da fuori lo spogliatoio.  
E le dita sapienti di lui iniziarono a sfiorarla, cerchi leggeri ma inesorabili, accendendo un fuoco furioso nel suo ventre, prima di scivolare dentro di lei e farla inarcare all'inverosimile, alla ricerca del corpo di Robi e della marea che sapeva avrebbe potuto spegnere quel fuoco.  
«Pazienza...» sillabò lui con un sorriso, e le lasciò i polsi, facendo scorrere la mano fino al seno e facendo scendere il viso fra le sue gambe, lasciando che la lingua assecondasse il movimento delle dita dentro di lei. «Robi... non... voglio... aspetta... voglio... con te...» e urlò, senza riuscire a fermarlo, vinta dal calore delle sue labbra, vinta da lui e dal piacere più intenso che avesse mai provato.  
Roberto le concesse qualche secondo per riprendersi e poi si sollevò, portandola con sé, facendola sedere contro di lui, entrambi a gambe incrociate, l'una attorno all'altro. La baciò, e, al sentire il suo sapore sulle labbra di lui, una fiera sensazione di appartenenza ruppe le sue ultime difese e riaccese all'istante il fuoco. Lo baciò con più urgenza. Lui ricambiò con furia, come volesse divorarla, stringendola come quello fosse l'ultimo giorno prima dell'apocalisse.  
Gloria lo sentiva premere contro di lei attraverso la stoffa bagnata dei pantaloni e fu capace solo di sussurrargli: «Morirò se non mi prendi adesso.» prima di iniziare a sciogliere il nodo della cravatta, con foga, mentre lui ancora faceva scorrere le mani sulla sua schiena nuda e e la faceva fremere accarezzandole il collo con le labbra e la barba e mormorando «Sì. Sì.».

Finché dei colpi alla porta li fecero sobbalzare.  
«Robi? Sei qui?».  



	10. X

«Billy.» sussurrò Robi fra i denti, contrariato. «Lasciamolo bussare, mi cercherà altrove.».  
«Robi, ti prego, se sei qui vieni fuori. I giornalisti ci vogliono per i commenti post-partita, i ringraziamenti e tutto il resto. Lo so che detesti le interviste, ma quelli non ci mollano finché non diciamo loro qualcosa!»  
«Dannazione!» ringhiò Roberto, prima di alzare la voce e urlare «Sto arrivando, Billy, solo un minuto!». Gloria intanto gli stava già sistemando il colletto della camicia e riannodando la cravatta.  
Lui la fermò e le strinse le mani fra le sue, guardandola negli occhi. «Un minuto e torno da te, amore.» «Sei tutto bagnato però...» «Niente che il soprabito non possa nascondere e una caduta sul pavimento umido non possa spiegare. Tranquilla.».  
Roberto si alzò e indugiò ancora un attimo ad accarezzarle una guancia. Poi, andandosene, si bloccò appena prima della porta e si voltò dicendo: «A proposito. Pierfrancesco ha insistito perché cenassimo da lui stasera, me ne ha parlato prima della partita. Tu sei d'accordo?» «Ma certo. Mi ha detto tutto stamattina.» «In questo caso» riprese Robi facendo una pausa significativa «anche se a vedere quanto sei bella mi sembra di essere pazzo a dirtelo» e le sorrise «sarà meglio che tu ti vesta, così non lo facciamo aspettare.» «Sarà fatto» rispose Gloria, e solo quando Roberto fu uscito realizzò che poco prima l'aveva chiamata “amore”.

La serata era stata perfetta.  
Avevano raggiunto casa di Pierfrancesco in taxi e poi subito a tavola, con Anna, la moglie di Pier, una ragazza mora con un bel viso dolce, che non smetteva di rimpinzarli, sostenendo che dopo una partita di calcio bisogna recuperare le energie, con il piccolo Daniele che si era conquistato un posto sulle gambe di Robi e che non aveva più voluto saperne di scendere, e con Viola, la figlia più grande, che dopo qualche minuto di timidezza si era sciolta e aveva tempestato Gloria di domande sulla sua vita e sul nuovo album.  
Al momento del dolce poi si era sentito un allegro scampanellare alla porta. Anna era corsa ad aprire e un attimo dopo una voce tonante e simpatica era risuonata per tutta la casa: «Dov'è il mio figlioccio?!». Quando Pierfrancesco aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, dicendo fra sé e sé «Gli avevo ben detto de nun venire...», Gloria si era voltata incuriosita, aspettandosi di vedere un omone simile al loro anfitrione, un parente orso alto e bruno. E invece si era trovata davanti un ragazzone biondo che con uno scintillio birbone negli occhi azzurri e un'aria pochissimo pentita aveva sciorinato doverosamente «Lo so, Pier, m'avevi detto di evitare, scusa, dai, non ho resistito...» prima di voltarsi, sollevare il piccolo Dani fra le braccia ed esclamare con un sorriso smagliante diretto a Robi e Gloria: «Eccovi qua! Finalmente ci conosciamo!».  
«Ragazzi, vi presento il padrino di mio figlio.» aveva sospirato Pierfrancesco.  
Gloria già sorrideva, divertita ed incredula. «Vorresti dire che tuo figlio si chiama Daniele perché il suo padrino è Daniele De Rossi?»  
«Che ci vuoi fa', siamo amici da anni...» aveva risposto lui allargando le braccia e aggiungendo sottovoce «Facciamo tutti degli errori!». «Sei senza speranza!» aveva riso Gloria, mentre Daniele ululava «Ti ho sentito, str-», Roberto gli tappava fulmineo la bocca con una mano e Anna dalla cucina gridava «Dani, non dire parolacce davanti ai bambini!».  
E poi avevano parlato a lungo, alternando gli assaggi di tiramisù alle discussioni sulla Nazionale Azzurra, i sorsi di caffè alle domande sulla musica, i bicchieri di amaro alle parole su cosa significhi crescere, avere un mestiere, costruirsi una vita.  
Insomma, una vera cena di famiglia, rumorosa e da scaldare il cuore.

Qualche ora dopo Gloria e Robi erano usciti, senza chiamare taxi.  
C'era la luna piena.  
«Sei sicura di voler fare due passi? Con la chitarra... lasciala portare a me, almeno, chissà quanto pesa.»  
«No nonono. Lei è il mio tesoro e il mio fardello e la devo portare io!»  
«Mi sa che hai bevuto un po' troppo stasera.» sorrise Robi lanciandole un'occhiata di traverso e poi spostando lo sguardo sull'ingombrante custodia del suo strumento.  
«Ma poi perché l'hai portata alla partita? Cos'è, un rito scaramantico?»  
«No, no. Sono scaramantica solo sul palcoscenico. Veramente...» disse lei arrossendo «ecco, l'ho portata perché non sapevo con certezza se saresti ripartito stanotte dopo cena o domani. Non ho avuto il coraggio di chiedertelo e... se vuoi... mi farebbe piacere... farti sentire una cosa.».  
Roberto si fermò. Gloria ebbe appena il tempo di alzare gli occhi prima di sentirsi afferrare la mano, «Vieni.», e vedersi guidata fino a una piccola radura lasciata libera dagli alberi nel giardino all'inglese poco lontano dalla casa di Pierfrancesco. Un parco, che nella luce della notte assomigliava incredibilmente a un vero bosco -la luce argentea contro le cortecce degli alberi, il tepore primaverile della terra, le stelle e le foglie tutt'intorno a loro.  
Robi si tolse la giacca, la posò a terra e fece sedere Gloria. Poi si stese al suo fianco.

«Non osavo chiederti di cantare per me. Ho-» si schiarì la voce, evidentemente imbarazzato, «ho comprato un tuo disco l'altro giorno, ero curioso... ma per qualche motivo mi sembrava una violazione della tua sfera privata, non sono riuscito a dirtelo. Buffo,» rise «quando milioni di persone possono ascoltare quelle canzoni, eppure... non so. In ogni caso. Hai una voce bellissima.»  
«Grazie.» rispose lei morbidamente, e poi si voltò ad aprire la grande custodia scura.  
Quando si rigirò oltre alla chitarra aveva in mano un pacchettino bianco.  
«Visto che non so se ci rivedremo,», _In questa vita, almeno_ , le passò il pensiero «ho pensato, ecco, di farti un regalo per il tuo onomastico, qualcosa che tu potessi portare con te. E il regalo è questo» gli disse passandogli il piccolo involucro «e questa».  
E iniziò a cantare. Era la canzone a cui aveva lavorato in quelle notti, con lui accanto e nei pensieri.  
Era un tango. Ma la linea melodica delle parole era insieme venata di dolore e di estasi. Unita al ritmo sensuale del tango, la sua voce cristallina creava un'alchimia irresistibile. A Roberto sembrò che persino il vento si fosse fermato ad ascoltarla, lei splendida che ad occhi chiusi intonava una ballata, la storia di un calciatore, certo, ma che era una metafora della vita di tutti e della poesia e dell'unico motivo per cui la poesia esiste.  
Quando Gloria finì, le lacrime stavano scendendo sulle guance di Robi da parecchi minuti.  
Abbassò il viso per nasconderle, per cercare di controllare quell'empito sconfinato di emozione e di ritrovare le parole. Poi inquadrò le proprie mani e si ricordò improvvisamente del pacchetto candido che lei gli aveva dato. Slacciò il nastro bianco, spostò il velo di carta, aprì la scatolina che stava sotto. Al centro del cuscinetto erano appoggiati due piccoli opali, gli stessi che qualche giorno prima Gloria portava al collo, slegati e montati su due orecchini.  
Robi rimase a lungo a fissarli immobile. Poi, sempre in silenzio, si tolse i brillanti che portava alle orecchie, indossò le due pietre -e finalmente sollevò lo sguardo, senza essere riuscito a dominare le proprie lacrime.

«Buononomastico» sussurrò Gloria, e gli si avvicinò fino a posare un bacio delicato come carezza sulle sue labbra.


	11. XI

Roberto ricevette il bacio a occhi chiusi.  
Quando li aprì le sue lacrime si erano finalmente fermate.  
«Ti ringrazio. È...» agitò le mani, in mancanza delle parole giuste, per farle capire quanto indicibilmente l'avesse emozionato il gesto, quanto l'avessero sconvolto quei regali che non erano semplici doni ma parlavano di un presente più profondo e irrevocabile.  
«E questi...» si sfiorò con un tocco reverente i lobi delle orecchie, dove adesso stavano incastonate le due opali «non dovrei accettarli, forse. Mi hai detto che vengono dalla tua famiglia, no?».  
Gloria accennò un sì.  
«Porteranno con sé memorie, affetto... forse sarebbe più giusto che restassero a te. Eppure -aspetta, non dire nulla- eppure li ho indossati, perché sono incrostazioni di ricordi anche per me. E non solo per via di questi giorni. Da quando ho visto queste pietre al tuo collo, quel primo giorno, è stato come se una parte di me si risvegliasse, come se dei momenti vissuti in altri tempi, ti prego non prendermi per pazzo, in altre vite, mi comparissero di nuovo davanti agli occhi. Come se ti avessi già conosciuta e amata. Come se... ci fosse un destino dietro al nostro incontro. Gloria...»  
«Sì?»  
«Sai cosa significa il mio nome?»  
«No, amore, ti confesso che non lo so.»  
Gloria intuì un rossore sulle guance di Robi, nonostante la luce della luna che inargentava i loro corpi e lo rendeva ai suoi occhi di innamorata splendido come un diamante grezzo.  
«Significa Splendente-di-Gloria.».  
Lei sollevò le sopracciglia, sorpresa, e poi sorrise.  
«Beh, direi che ti si addice.»  
Robi scosse la testa e sorrise a sua volta.  
«Non capisci? Pensavo di aver combattuto per me solo, per la mia passione, e invece, invece... stavo cercando Lei, stavo cercando te. È in te che vedo... l'Altro. La... non so come altro dirlo, la, la Dea. Quello di cui tutti noi sentiamo l'assenza, quello che non capiamo, quello che tutti noi cerchiam-»  
Gloria gli chiuse la bocca con un bacio.  
«Basta con il melodramma.» gli sorrise e poi aggiunse, sottovoce, sussurrandogli all'orecchio «E poi certe cose è meglio lasciarle non dette. Onora le parole che stavi per pronunciare con le tue azioni...». E mentre parlava la sua mano viaggiava verso il basso, sfiorando la camicia di Robi fino ad arrivare al tessuto più ruvido dei pantaloni.  
Un istante dopo Roberto, inarcato, stava gemendo.

«Smetti adesso, ti prego, prima che io non possa più fermarmi...»  
«Non voglio che ti fermi.».

Furono le ultime parole che gli alberi udirono quella sera.  
Sembrò alle due querce che riparavano la piccola radura di essere tornate indietro nel tempo di secoli, quando si accendevano grandi falò per festeggiare la natura che tornava alla vita e gli uomini si univano liberamente nel tepore primaverile, sul manto d'erba ingioiellato di rugiada.  
Lentamente lei spogliò lui della camicia, dei pantaloni; con violenza, quasi strappandoli via, lui spogliò lei del vestito e delle calze di seta.  
La ragazza si offriva all'uomo come un altare; lui si offriva a lei come un sacrificio.  
Non finivano di accarezzarsi, di sfiorarsi, di far scorrere le mani sui corpi sudati e tesi.  
Fu lei ad afferrargli una spalla, bloccare una gamba attorno alle sue anche e ruotare, spingendolo a terra. Fu lei a sollevarsi e lasciarlo entrare, e quando successe il mondo attorno a loro sembrò fermarsi. E fu lei a dettare il ritmo, ancestrale e preciso ma in crescendo, in crescendo, in crescendo, finché lui non urlò, spalancando gli occhi e sentendosi accecato dalla luce della luna che appariva dietro la testa della ragazza, un'aureola argentata che le donava una bellezza ultraterrena.  
In quel momento sembrò loro che un'onda si propagasse dai loro corpi alla terra, quasi un'antica benedizione, un'energia mistica.  
Solo gli alberi e le stelle furono testimoni, ma molti in città la sentirono.  
E poi caddero addormentati.

Robi fu il primo a svegliarsi.  
Il suo immediato pensiero fu che avrebbe dovuto sentirsi stanco e acciaccato e che invece aveva l'impressione di essere di dieci anni più giovane.  
Si guardò attorno e non riuscì a non apprezzare la bellezza della notte.  
Poi scosse dolcemente Gloria, svegliandola, e le sussurrò «Meglio andare, amore», aggiungendo, quando s'accorse che lei era ancora mezza addormentata: «Prima che qualcuno ci denunci per atti osceni in luogo pubblico!». Le strappò un sorriso, e insieme finirono di rivestirsi e si avviarono verso l'albergo con le mani intrecciate e due rametti di quercia nascosti nelle tasche delle giacche.

Non fecero in tempo ad entrare nella stanza che Robi tolse la chitarra dalla presa di Gloria e inchiodò la ragazza contro la porta di legno, bloccandole i polsi e coprendo il corpo delicato con il suo.  
«Che ne dici? Adesso che...» abbassò la voce in un respiro rauco «gli dei hanno avuto il loro piacere non potrebbero anche l'uomo e la donna prendersi il loro?»  
«Mi sembra sensato.» rispose in un sospiro Gloria, immediatamente incendiata, incurvandosi per aderire ancora di più a Roberto.  
Ma lui si immobilizzò.  
«Allora cosa vuoi da me?»  
«...cosa intendi, Robi?»  
«Dimmelo. Dimmi cosa vuoi.»  
«Lo sai, Robi...»  
«Dillo.»  
«Roberto... ti prego...». Tremava.  
«Dillo.»  
«Voglio... che tu mi prenda... che mi faccia tua...»  
«E poi?»  
«Robi. Robi. Fai l'amore con me. Ti voglio... ti voglio con me, dentro di me, ti prego!».  
Dopo un lungo momento di silenzio, come stesse lasciando sedimentare le parole dentro sé, lui rispose: «Sì.».  
Non la lasciò muovere. Unì i polsi sotto la sola mano sinistra e le sollevò lentamente la gonna del vestito, spostando il sottile strato di seta che lo separava dal suo calore umido ed iniziando ad accarezzarla. La ridusse sull'orlo del piacere in pochi minuti e poi si fermò, sibilando «Sshhhh» quando Gloria iniziò a protestare. «Aspettami. Non senza di me.».  
La penetrò, lento e quasi timoroso, da dietro, lasciando poco dopo i polsi che ancora tratteneva contro la porta per stringerla a sé e tornando a disegnare con le dita esperte cerchi pigri sul centro bollente di lei.  
Gloria non era mai stata così tesa in tutta la sua vita. Non voleva lasciarsi andare, voleva affidarsi totalmente a lui, fidarsi completamente di lui, ma era così difficile, così difficile impedire all'onda di sommergerla, negare soddisfazione alla marea che nemmeno un'ora prima avevano lasciato fluire senza resistere -eppure era giusto così. Se prima erano stati il divino e la natura di un atto sacro e ai limiti dell'impersonale a guidarli, adesso la loro concentrazione era tutta sul piacere, umanissimo, di loro stessi e del loro partner. E rimandare significava amplificare.  
Poi finalmente Robi disse «Ora.» ed entrambi esplosero, all'unisono, senza riuscire a trattenere un grido liberatorio, scossi dal fragore del loro appagamento.

E quando lui, pochi minuti dopo, il respiro che pian piano tornava a ritmi normali, la sollevò fra le braccia, la posò con delicatezza sul letto, le spostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso e ricominciò a baciarla, Gloria capì che per quella notte non si sarebbero fermati.


	12. XII

Quando, dopo nemmeno due ore di sonno, Gloria si svegliò, il chiaro del sole si era appena insinuato nella stanza. Era esausta e dolorante... e felice. Ributtò all'indietro i capelli intrisi di sudore e guardò l'uomo che le giaceva accanto, ancora sprofondato nel sonno. Era bellissimo.  
Per un momento pensò con una fitta di dolore che probabilmente non l'avrebbe rivisto mai più, dopo quella mattina. Come avrebbe potuto lasciarlo? Sembravano passati eoni dal loro primo incontro.  Durante i pochi giorni con lui aveva vissuto più vite, provato più emozioni, amato con più intensità di quanto le fosse successo nel resto della sua vita -e di quanto credeva le sarebbe potuto succedere.  
Ora doveva abbandonare per sempre gli occhi verdi che l'avevano reso possibile.  
No, non doveva pensare così. Era una donna forte, e intuiva che quella notte era accaduto qualcosa d'importanza straordinaria per le anime di entrambi. Se il destino, o chiunque stabilisse il corso delle cose, aveva deciso di farli incontrare, allora c'era anche un motivo. E un sentiero già tracciato davanti a loro, per loro. Sia che questo sentiero fosse da percorrere con lui o da sola, Gloria si disse che sarebbe stata forte. Che avrebbe restituito al mondo la luce che Roberto le aveva regalato e che lo avrebbe reso orgoglioso, proprio come quando aveva segnato il goal più bello della partita, la sera precedente.

Rabbrividì, infreddolita dai pensieri e dall'aria fresca del mattino, e si coprì con la vestaglia di seta rossa. Dovevano essere almeno le sette di mattina, fra poche ore sarebbero dovuti entrambi partire. Robi la sentì muovere e si sollevò su un gomito, assonnato.  
«Che ore sono?» chiese. «Mmm, è già chiaro fuori.». Sorrise e le tese le braccia, e Gloria lasciò che la baciasse.  
«Non alzarti ancora, rimani con me.» mormorò lui. «Rimani con me.».  
Gloria aveva un groppo in gola. Si sforzò di scrollarsi la tristezza di dosso e sorrise, prima di dire sommessamente: «Dormi ancora un po'.». Posò un bacio sul petto di lui e gli passò una mano sugli occhi, per incoraggiarlo a riposare qualche minuto ancora.  
Poi scivolò via, a fare una doccia calda. Quando uscì dal bagno Roberto si era riaddormentato.  
Non riuscì a trattenersi e si riavvicinò, col rischio di svegliarlo di nuovo, per baciarlo delicatamente sugli occhi chiusi e sulle labbra.  
Si vestì in silenzio e uscì. Non potevano farsi vedere a colazione insieme in albergo, e nei giorni precedenti avevano sempre evitato di uscire troppo tardi dalla camera. Ma oggi, almeno oggi, voleva fare colazione con lui, preparare un tè, portarlo a letto e mangiare un croissant insieme, e assaggiare il sapore della marmellata sulla bocca di lui.

Roberto si svegliò di soprassalto. Gli era parso di sentir cantare, e poi Gloria baciarlo... ma quando si guardò attorno non c'era nessuno. Niente rumore d'acqua dal bagno. «Amore?» chiamò esitante Robi, prima di vedere il post-it attaccato al suo portafogli, sul comodino: “Torno subito! Metti su il tè intanto? Ti amo. G.”. Sorrise, mise su il tè, diligente, e andò a farsi una doccia.  
Qualche minuto dopo era vestito, pronto per uscire; si sforzava di non pensare a come avrebbe fatto a salutare per sempre la donna che gli sembrava essere diventata più importante della sua stessa vita, _Forse potrei convincerla a vederci, ogni tanto, ma sarebbe giusto per lei? Non le impedirei di avere una vita? Di amare un altro, costruirsi una vita con lui?_ , quando sentì una macchina inchiodare e delle grida per strada.  
Scostò la tenda della finestra e per qualche secondo non capì, come se il suo cervello si fosse completamente bloccato. Black-out. Non riuscì a muoversi nemmeno quando finalmente la sua mente iniziò a realizzare che non era un incubo. Era impietrito, un peso enorme sul petto, quasi da non riuscire a respirare. Finché qualcuno non gridò: «Chiamate un'ambulanza, respira ancora!» -e allora si scaraventò giù dalle scale, correndo in strada.

Giaceva a terra, i capelli insanguinati.  
Roberto si inginocchiò al suo fianco. «È Roberto Baggio...» ripetevano le voci attorno a lui. Non le sentiva. Aveva sensi, occhi, respiro, tocco, solo per lei. Respirava, sì, respirava, ce l'avrebbe fatta, mio Dio, si ritrovò a pregare, lui che da anni non pregava in quel modo, che nemmeno pensava la divinità in quel modo, ma la parole gli salivano al cuore come fosse bambino, _se c'è qualcosa, qualcuno, non me la portare via, lo giuro, non mi farò più vedere, né sentire, farò solo quello che è meglio per lei, ma non lasciar spegnere la sua luce, la mia luce, mio Dio, mio Dio..._  
Quando prese la sua mano e lei sussurrò «Robi?», con gli occhi ancora chiusi, gli sembrò di impazzire. Non riusciva a parlare, a rassicurarla, sapeva solo che se avesse aperto bocca avrebbe gridato...  
«Robi... non... nasconderti... più...».  
Lui le strinse più forte la mano, senza capire, incapace di trattenere le lacrime, «Ascolta... Luce... non... Robi... devi... splen-».  
E morì, mentre il sole si alzava sulla Città Eterna.

Roberto ricordava pochissimo delle ore seguenti. Gli avevano fatto delle domande. Sì, era passato per salutarla prima che partisse. Lei non era in albergo e quando era sceso si era trovato davanti alla scena dell'incidente.  
Aveva intravisto l'uomo che l'aveva investita. Rientrava ubriaco da una notte brava e non si era fermato in tempo alle strisce. Roberto aveva desiderato ucciderlo. Non voleva mai più provare quella sensazione. Se non ci fosse stata tutta quella gente attorno -non voleva nemmeno pensare a cosa avrebbe potuto fare in quei momenti, i pensieri annebbiati dal dolore.  
 _Meno di un'ora fa la tenevo fra le braccia..._  
Gli unici dettagli che gli si erano incastonati nella memoria erano gli occhi spaventati e increduli di Pierfrancesco; il momento in cui il romano, in lacrime, l'aveva trovato in mezzo alla folla e l'aveva abbracciato, stretto in una morsa, lasciandolo soffocare contro la camicia bianca il grido che da ore gli squarciava il petto; e quando aveva trovato il lettore mp3 di Gloria nella tasca della sua giacca, insieme ad un biglietto con su scritto solo “Che ne pensi?”.  
Si era seduto sul marciapiede ancora affollato e aveva infilato le cuffie nelle orecchie. C'erano solo due canzoni. “Tango N°10”, il pezzo che Gloria aveva cantato per lui nel parco la notte prima, e una traccia intitolata “Luce #DEMO1”. Intuì che lei doveva averla registrata quella mattina stessa, mentre lui dormiva, con il microfono del lettore. Entrambe erano solo voce e chitarra. Entrambe parlavano di lui. Ma, se la prima era una poesia dedicata al suo passato e alle difficoltà che nella vita tutti dobbiamo affrontare, la seconda era un inno al futuro, alla speranza, al cambiamento.  
La voce di Gloria era leggermente più roca del solito, un effetto della stanchezza e dell'aver cantato non a piena voce per non svegliarlo, ma venata di un'incredibile fiducia, una contagiosa felicità.  
E non parlava d'amore, ma di dovere. Robi non ci mise molto a capire. Lei aveva scritto una canzone per dirgli che non voleva che lui tornasse a vivere la vita ritirata che aveva fatto negli ultimi anni. Per dirgli che secondo lei aveva ancora un dono, una luce, uno splendore, e che aveva il dovere di condividerlo con il resto del mondo, soprattutto con i giovani che desideravano emularlo. Per dirgli che forse non si sarebbero visti più ma che se lui fosse stato coraggioso e avesse ricominciato a donarsi al mondo lei l'avrebbe potuto seguire e vedere e amare da lontano.  
 _Ma il mio Splendore eri tu. E adesso non esisti se non dentro di me. Come faccio a trovarla solo lì, la forza?_

Alla fine ce l'aveva fatta. Non avrebbe potuto non esaudire la preghiera cantata di lei, anche volendo; e non voleva. Sentiva adesso che quello era un suo dovere, che era giusto. Non finiva di trovare Gloria, con sé, al centro del petto, quando lavorava.  
Tempo prima aveva spedito i file delle due canzoni ad Anne-Marie, che le aveva aggiunte all'album in pubblicazione registrato poco prima della morte della cantante. Più di un anno e molti premi dopo l'album era ancora nella classifica europea dei dischi più venduti.  
Ma nessuno dei giocatori della Nazionale Azzurra capiva come mai il Commissario Tecnico ascoltasse quella vecchia canzone prima di ogni partita.  
Diventò leggendario, fra i ragazzi, l'infilare le cuffie del mister: scherzavano su quanto lui fosse scaramantico, chiedevano se fosse perché i Mondiali non erano stati molto benigni con lui, e lo cercavano con gli occhi per sentirsi rassicurati quando ascoltava quei tre minuti e zerosette di musica, il viso serio e illuminato da un'emozione che non riuscivano ad afferrare, subito dopo il discorso pre-partita, prima di passare a salutarli uno per uno nel tunnel e andare in panchina ad aspettare che entrassero in campo.  
La sera della finale dei Mondiali 2018, al fischio d'inizio, Roberto Baggio alzò il viso al cielo, sotto lo splendere dei milioni di flash, e pensò _Splendo. Splendo di te_.

**THE END**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a tutti per essere stati con me fin qui. Grazie soprattutto a Daniela, la mia Beta Reader, e a tutti quelli che hanno lasciato un commento o mi hanno scritto privatamente per farmi sapere cosa ne pensassero della storia: sapete, un autore vive di questo, critiche e apprezzamenti. Perciò, a coloro che non l'hanno ancora fatto... siete arrivati fin qui: vi va di farmi sapere cosa ve ne pare? Aspetto impaziente i vostri pareri!


End file.
